suprizing advents
by KAnn93
Summary: as some kids find their mother dead in their own kitchen its up to DCI Barnaby and DS Jones to find the killer but as they move further into the back grounds of the two eldest Harrison and Hailey they come up with some shocking information...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all the characters i own apart from **

**DCI Tom Barnaby**

**DS BEN Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens **

**and Barnaby's wife**

**This is my First try at some thing like this i would appreciate some reviews so i know what to try and work on sorry if their is some little mistakes im not the best speller or good with punctuation**

"Morning uncle Ben" said the boy with a slight smile on his face he was in his teens lovely golden blond hair blue eyes that fixed onto the male this so called "uncle Ben" walking into the kitchen as he grunted for the reply his brown hair all ruffled his green eyes could not of been fixed on as they wear partially closed as he wandered into the kitchen in a shirt that was crinkled and a pair of black pants and on his feet was just a pair of socks as he walked and sat at the kitchen table the boy couldn't help but laugh at his uncle as he slumped into the chair and cupped his head in his hands a laughter came from the door as another young male walked in still in his cloths from last night he had the same golden blond hair only lovely brown eyes

"uncle Ben's not used to a night like that i see" he smiled as Ben lifted his head up

"leave your uncle alone with his work i bet he has hardly enough time to enjoy himself" said a woman walking in her long blond hair swifted around and her brown eyes glued on the kettle

"and drink what he did last night" the young lad laughed and walked out just as another male walked in same state as Ben but not as bad and walked down and sat at the table his dark brown hair and dark eyes glued up at the clock

"Morning Dave" the woman said looking at him with a smile

"Morning Zoe"

"how was last night then Peter seems more energised than you two"

"we just went round some clubs and what not" she smiled at this reply

"do you want a coffee"

"oh please"

"Ben" she looked over at Ben still holding his head

"ben you ok bud" said Dave spinning round on his seat to face Ben leaning on the table

"yes I'm fine" was the reply as he lifted his head up to look at them and wished he hadn't oh the pain the throbbing pain over and over as if some one had hit a gong repetitively

"would you like a coffee and an aspirin to go with that hangover" she said with a smile noticing the pain from his facial expression

"yes please" he said as she walked out and came back with a box of aspirin and made the cups of coffee

"its official i think im gonna stop drinking" Ben said after taking the aspirin and placing his cup on the table the young lad looked at him

"you cant do that you need to be there when i turn 18" he said looking at him

"that's if you make it to 18 years old if you keep it up like you did this week i don't think me and your dad will be able to stop from losing it"

"you kill me you will get arrested isn't that right uncle Ben" the lad looked at him for reassurance

"if its a good enough reason Jake ill clean up all evidence your mum and dad will be free" Ben received a slight smile from Zoe stood behind Jake

"look go get your stuff ready for your rugby match" he nodded and went out

"he's been a real pain then this week" Dave asked as she nodded and sat down

"yeh nightmare school rang up twice he's been put in detention for the whole week" both Ben and Dave's attention returned to the clock witch said 10:15

"could do with a bit longer sleep in couldn't we Ben" the man smiled

"that's the longest i have been able to sleep in since i became a detective im pretty happy about it"Ben smiled at this

"anyway do you think mum and dad will be up need my clothes to change seen as how i promised Jake i would watch him" Ben asked

"they should be ye" Dave replied

"how come we ended up sleeping here we came to drop peter off and go back to mums" dave said looking at Ben who shrugged his shoulders

"i don't know" he replied

"that was my idea i thought with the state you two were in if i had let you go back like that mum would of killed me after possibly killing you two first" she laughed

"were we that bad" dave asked

"i dont remember bugger all not even dropping Peter off" ben said looking at her

"so you wont remember almost falling into Charlotte's room" she smiled as ben looked at her

"i almost did what" ben said looking at her

"you almost fell into Charlotte's room it was really funny me and jake was trying to get you into the guest room"

"that's why he had a smile on his face"

"i remember that cause you told me and peter to be quite from laughing" dave said ben just looked at him

"oh and don't forget dad is taking us out for a drink tonight"

"I'm so glad i haven't got work tomorrow either" Ben gave a smile

"well one things for certain im on orange juice all night"

"like to see you try last time i said that to dad he got me absolutely" the sentence was suddenly stopped by the voice of a little girl as she ran into the kitchen

"uncle ben" she ran in and gave him a huge hug as ben managed to stay on his seat

"hello Charlotte"

"hey were is my hug" dave asked

"i saw you Thursday its been ages since i saw uncle ben" she said as she sat on his knee the girl looked just like her mother sported the same blond hair as her brothers and the most beautiful sparkling brown eyes she was young not older than ten but also not younger then 6

"and hows my favourite niece today" Ben said

"your only niece" was the words that came from Jake's mouth as he returned back into the room

"just cause he doesn't say stuff like that to you"

"he did when i was about 6"

"what so he called you his niece" a slight laugh came from ben as he bit his lip trying not to laugh were as dave had already buckled

"shut up uncle dave" he said as he walked past and into the front room

"high five kid"dave said as Charlotte's hand connected with his

"you shouldn't make him annoyed" ben said

"why you did it to use" Zoe said looking to him

"yeh but you both hit me when mum and dad left you in charge i hated being the youngest" dave smiled as he looked at zoe

"right come on best get moving if you need to get changed" ben stood up and placed Charlotte on the seat

"were we meeting" dave asked

"well were coming by mums and dads anyway they was gonna come watch so you can follow us" she said as she walked with them to the door grabbed their coats and set off

"ok see ya soon" dave shouted as they both walked off they hadn't far to walk to their parents house and as they walked in they was greeted with their dad

"morning meet somebody nice" his dad smiled

"no Zoe put us in her spare room cause she thought it wouldn't be fair on us coming back in the state we was in" dave ran up stairs as ben walked into the kitchen

"good night then"

"wouldn't know if it was good or bad i cant remember it" he said going to go into the spare room

"well their is some asprin in the cupboard if you want some" his mother said

"ill take some with me i have already had some this morning" his mother nodded as he went to get changed and jumped into the shower he came out just in time to grab a coffee before the door went bens mum got up and answered it

"hello janet" she said to the woman stood behind a little lad

"hello dianna just brought Rick over" she squeezed the little boys shoulders ben walked out of the room and smiled and her and to the lad his lovely blue eyes his neatly combed orben hair just like his mothers

"uncle ben" he rushed in and ben hugged him

"how are you" he said looking at him

"im fine i started school this year im 5 now"

"you started school wow and did you get your card from me" the lad nodded eagerly

"yes the Thomas one" he smiled

"you would of thought you was on the other side of the world the greeting you have got of your niece and nephews" dave said walking down

"i know i like" ben smiled

"i know its late notice but i have work tomorrow early so i thought rather than wake him up and everything if he could stay with you" dave looked

"yeh sure" he picked rick of ben and walked over to janet

"give mummy a kiss" he gave her a kiss and she left

"looks like your not the only one on orange" dave said

"he can stay here i can watch him if you want" his mother said

"arnt you coming"

"yes were coming for a bit and then i will come back home with rick if you want"

"please mum if you can" dave said as he gave her a hug they heard a beep of a horn as they all walked out and got into the car and drove to the club and watched the game and that night all went out for a meal as a family and went to the pub were after a while zoe and her husband went left and peter was going

"see he cant handle it with the big boys" dave said as ben smiled

"i would but i have work tomorrow" he replied

"that's a lie" said his dad as peter looked at him and walked out

"see ya later"he said shaking Ben's and Dave's hands as the turned round to say good by to rick and bens mum that night they walked into the house quite drunk again curtisy of their farther as they woke the next morning at 10:30 ben sat down enjoyed a nice breakfast and cup of coffee and a quite after noon just relaxing as that would be the only thing he couldnt do back home for more than a good hour or so before his phone went off but not this weekend he was off he had booked the three days off so he could spend time with family without being called into work as 5 oclock came he said his good byes as he had to drive home back to good old midsomer for work the next morning

he had arrived home and gone straight to bed after the two late nights accompanied by the booze knowing he had to get up early and into his usual routine he thought best get to bed early he rang his mother to tell her he was home and save before going bed

* * *

"morning Sir" he said walking into the office and received a nod of the gentle man sat in his seat head in paper work only to be stopped by the phone he lifted his head to see the young detective carrying a huge smile on his face as his blue eyes fixed on him and watched as he walked behind a woman sat at her desk her golden blond hair up neatly in a clip as ben leaned forward right near her ear knowing she hadn't clocked on he was in the room

"morning Gail" he said as she jumped slightly

"daft bugger you made me jump" she couldn't help but smile as he leant on her desk with a big grin on his face

"some ones in a good mood" she said catching Ben's playful smile

"just a tad"

"did you have a good weekend then" she asked just finishing some paper work

"the parts i remember yeh" he gave a smile

"did peter have a good time"

"yep he didn't wake up as bad as what i must of done" he said he still had his playful smile on his face

"and how was your weekend"

"busy trying to get through this paper work and trying to find time to break up with Jason" she looked at him an his face changed

"you broke up i thought everything was going well"

"no i caught him with another woman whilst taking Joey for a walk"

"I'm sorry to hear"

"no dont be he was an arse anyway and i cant believe i didn't listen to you in the first place"

"like i said he dated my sister and was nothing but a stupid arse back than" Ben just smiled at her

"right well at dinner why don't we grab a sandwich and that just chat aye"

"sounds good"

"ok but first thing first coffee and then dive into this lot" he said as he made over to his desk and picked up the work and placed it back down walked over and got a cup of coffee his Superior had finished his first phone call and whilst ben was making his coffee got another one ben walked back sat down took sup of his drink and placed it down just as he came off the phone

"Jone's Stephen's come on"

"sir i just got my coffee" the male just looked at the coffee and then to his Sergeant

"well you cant drink it know can you" ben just sighed as he had walked out gail got her coat and ben took a last sup of his coffee burning his mouth in the process

"not so much of a good morning after all" gail said as they followed their boss out to the car park

"Jones you go with Stephens just follow my car"

"yes sir" they both got into the car ben giving a slight frown not happy he hadn't had time for coffee and just burnt his mouth

"i think i preferred it in wales late night followed with the sleep ins and peaceful afternoons not having to worry about the likes of midsomer's criminals" ben looked over to gail

"that's sounds like heaven" she said as she smiled at him

"oh it is" they followed their boss down to Midsomer Newton as they watched him get out they watched an officer approach him there was an ambulance their and other cars as forensics were now on the scene

"i know this house well who owns it" gail said getting out of the car

"who" ben asked closing the door

"Zack and Lacey Thomas" they walked over to their boss

"whats happened sir" ben asked

"kids found their mother on the floor of the kitchen she had been stabbed 10 times in the chest some time between 7:45 between 8:10"

"Harrison, Hailey and Phil" gail said

"yes Stephens how do you know them" asked her boss as ben just looked at her

"my mother and farther live next door to them she has looked after them before whilst she and Zack were at work and they did favours for them"

"how old are they"

"Harrison and Hailey are twins their both 13 and Phil is 8 years old" their boss looked down to the floor and ben looked away all had the same thoughts in their mind that they was two young to find their mother on the floor

"ok Gail i would like you to contact Zack and ask him to come pick up his kids ben you come with me to sit with them" he was just about to walk off

"sir if im right from what i have heard Zack isn't Harry i mean Harrison's and Hailey's farther they don't even have his last name"

"whats their last name"

"Jones sir" he nodded and sent gail of to make the call as they walked over to the kids sat by the ambulance as a paramedic stood up to him

"DCI Barnaby" he shook his hand

"this is my Sergeant DS Jones how are they" he said nodding to the Kids sat at the steps of the ambulance

"well they are shook up were just watching Harrison he has epilepsy we want to make sure none of this starts him off into a seizure"

"any other medical information you know" he asked

"as far as im aware its just Harrison and Hailey who take medication Hailey being asthmatic"

"will they be ok to speak" ben asked

"you will be lucky if you get a word out of Hailey she just sits quite and doesn't speak just stares at the house at first i thought she was going into shock but she hasnt shown any symptoms as of yet"

"ok thanks" they walked over and ben looked at his boss as he looked at him

"let me talk to them first" ben nodded as he watched his boss kneel down infornt of them

"hello I'm DCI Tom Barnaby this is my Sergeant DS Ben Jones can we ask you some questions about what you remember this morning" Harrison was the one to nod first he was in his school uniform he had mousy Brown Hair and grey blue eyes as they met Barnaby's first before meeting bens and then back to Barnaby

"ok Harrison" he paused a moment

"do you like being called Harrison or Harry" he asked

"I'm not fussed i answer to either but my friends and that generally call me Harry" he said this his voice was quite shaken

"ok then Harry we will start with you what happened from when you woke up to the moment we arrived" the lad took a deep breath

"its ok don't rush take it nice and steady that way my Sergeant can write it all down" ben didn't know weather it was a crack at him saying he missed quite a few details and he wanted him to be able to get every thing exactly right or cause harry was in such a state about what was going on he didn't want to rush him he watched the young lad take a deep breath and slowly brought up the courage to speak as he pulled out his note pad and started to write

"well mum had woke us up at 7:30 me and phil shared a room i just laid still i had been up late playing a game even though i shouldn't of been so i was tired and laid their for a while, hailey came in to see if we needed the loo before she jumped into the shower i said no and phil rushed out to go when i heard him come back in he was getting changed and then turned on the tv after 20 minuets i went and got washed and changed before walking out and into are room and was just about to sit down when i heard Hailey scream she started shouting my name this had also caught phils attention as we both walked down and found hailey on the floor her hands full of blood as she was by mum i picked the phone up and dialed it to call you lot she was still breathing and awake whilst we was their and then she" harry got a lump in his throat and tears hit his eyes

"its ok harry you have told us quite a bit well done" tom looked at hailey who was still staring at the house witch was just behind Barnaby

"hailey can you tell us what you did this morning from when you woke up and up till when we arrived" she didn't speak she just sat staring ahead

"Hailey" he asked again and still didn't reply He watched as the girl just sat still her Greene brown eyes fixed on the house she had a blanket over her witch covered her hands that was still full of blood her hair was up in a pony tail it was brown but only cause it was wet her fringe had dried and was a mousy brown colour

"ok well we will be over in a minuet can you tell us how to contact your farther we heard that"

"Zack isnt are dad" harry said finishing off his sentence as Barnaby nodded

"we wish we could but we never knew are dad we couldn't get any information of are mother only that we have his last name" harry looked at hailey and glanced at what she was looking at before shaking the memories out of his mind for a second before they was sent back again as they shifted the body out witch was placed on a stretcher covered with a blanket bens focus went from watching them wheel the body out straight to Hailey who took a deep breath and watched as a tear trickled down her face.

"do we have to stay here" this caught Bens attention as well as his bosses as he looked round and saw Gail walking back

"give me a few seconds and you and phil may be able to leave I'm afraid the paramedics might want to keep you with them so they can check on you" he stood onto his feet as they heard the crack as he stood up both bens and Hailey's reaction was the same as they shrugged at the sound Barnaby just turned into gail

"Zack Thomas is on his way sir"

"ok well i will need to speak to him if you and ben take Hailey and Phil away from here" gail nodded

"were too sir the station"

"no that's one place at this moment in time any kid will hate and feel intimidated would it be possible taking them to your house"

"yeh sir im sure that won't be a problem"

"ok you go with ben see if you can talk to Hailey i will call you when i need you" gail nodded with the reply

"yes sir" as Barnaby was walking away to the paramedic and pointed over

"ok Hailey Phil would you like to come with me and my colleague Ds Jones here were we can go sit down have a drink and get away from this" Gail lowered here hand down to the young boy as he grabbed her hand and nodded as hailey just sat their still

"you will be fine with us" ben sat as he helped her up he removed the blanket slightly to revele her hands and shirt full of blood as he closed it back and looked at gail

"do you think you can get a spare change of clothes for her" he said gail looked at him and walked closer

"why"

"her tops full of blood shes not gonna want to be sat in them" gail nodded and guided phil over to her car as ben followed with hailey the paramedics allowed her to use the blanket and gave ben some notes on if she went into shock what the symptoms were as he watched gail enter the house and return moments later with a carry bag in hand with spare clothes as she passed them ben before walking round to climb into the car and set off driving

* * *

the drive was dreadfully quite as Hailey stared out the window at passing trees as they traveled the stretch of road Ben had found himself doing the same but looking at the road as Gail turned into the curves smoothly and ever so calmly he took his eyes of the road and glanced at gail who had seen him move and glanced at him smiled and concentrated on the road as she turned forward Ben looked in the back to see the little boy his hair was Jet Black cut short and had lovely blue eyes as he sat fiddling with his hand and looked up to see ben staring at him ben gave a smile in hoping that the lad might pull one back but just looked down and started fiddling with his hands again as the scenery changed to houses and streets it seemed a long ride as gail pulled up to her house in front of the gate and unclipped her seat belt

"here" she said looking in the back as she watched Hailey examining the house very carefully the house had two windows on the front and was joined with two house either side the gate was connected to a fence and throw it she could see flowers the grass was cut neatly and a chair and table was placed neatly under the front window their was a basket hung by the door witch was filled with flowers and some that gracefuly hung over the edge creating that wonderful calm atmosphere

"nice Garden" Hailey said as she stood out

"ah cant take the credit my dad did it i just don't have the time to and he loves doing it so"

"Fred" Phil asked as he joined his sisters side Gail nodded with a smile

"i help him with his garden if its nice enough" Gail just nodded as she opened the gate and walked up to the house followed by Hailey and Phil as Ben was the last and shut the gate

"wish my Garden was like this it needs its grass cutting and i swear the plants die on me on purpose" Hailey couldn't help but laugh at his comment as for a moment seemed to have forgot about were they had just come from as they walked into the house

Gail's House was a nice small bungalow with 3 rooms bathroom kitchen and living room as the walked through the hall their was two doors to the left and right of them on leading into the living room and the other leading into the small room that Gail converted into an office space as it wouldn't of been that big if she placed a bed in and some wardrobes they walked into the living room witch had a TV in the corner next to the fire place and on the other side a stereo with her Cd's next to them the couch was a two seater the went on an angle and next to it a single chair to match

"take a seat i will make some drinks what would you like i have tea coffee juice" she looked at them as they hastily sat down

"could i have some juice please"

"of course you can Hailey would you like a drink"

"could i have a tea please" Gail smiled and nodded as she looked at Ben stood by her

"coffee" she smiled

"oh yes please Gail" he smiled back at her as she walked into the kitchen Hailey still had the blanket over her and still hadn't realised the blood on her hands as she got up and helped Gail as Ben was keeping Phil Occupied with an old magic trick were he took his thumb off as the lad watched mesmerized

"do you take sugar" Gail asked

"just the one" she watched as Gail placed the sugar in and moved the cup over to Hailey as she removed her hands picked the cup up still hadn't noticed the blood until the cup was almost to her mouth as she realised the cup left her hands and fell down to the floor as it hit the ground the tea spread all over the floor as the cup broke as Gail jumped back and Hailey did Ben was just finishing the trick when this happened as he jumped up and rushed into the kitchen

"what was that" he watched as Gail was walking to Hailey and placed her arms around her

"you ok Hailey"

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to" Hailey quickly looked at Gail almost panicking as if Gail was going to hit her

"no its ok it was an accident" Gail watched as Hailey looked at her hands

"Ben could you take Hailey to get cleaned up" Ben nodded and walked round and placed his arms on her shoulders and guided her back along the kitchen to the hallway

"come on lets get your hands washed" he picked up the bag clothes and placed them next to the sink as he guided Hailey over and turned the tap on she was really shaky as she held her hands out and dipped them into the water Ben took the soap and helped her wash them

"you look awfully familiar" Hailey said as she looked at him

"i do travel round midsomer quite a lot getting called out maybe you saw me drive passed" he said he glanced at her before turning back to her hands

"no i think you spoke to us well not just me my whole class" Ben thought for a moment he couldn't remember speaking to any class full of kids

"winyard House i think" Ben remembered what she was on about

"ah yes i remember one of your class mates told you about the house saying it was haunted i came in to tell you it wasn't that was my first time as a acting detective constable" Ben said looking at her

"you've got a good memory" Ben said as he rinsed her hands

"yeh I'm a good observer as well my mother said i must take after my dad"

"do you know anything about him" Ben had now sat on the edge of the bath as he handed her the towel

"no mum didn't tell us about him she wanted to but i think she was waiting for the right time but i won't get to meet him now will i"

"im sure you will i will help and I'm positive Gail would if you wanted"

"i would like that all mum ever said about him was that in some ways i took after him" Ben nodded and looked at the carrie bag

"well i will leave you to get changed will be in the kitchen when done" as he picked it up and handed it over

"is she mad" Hailey asked as she took it

"no it wasn't your fault you just didn't expect what you saw" he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder

"tell me about it" Ben smiled and then walked out into the hallway and down to the kitchen as Hailey closed the door and got changed.

**Please review this so far would love feed back **


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own all the characters**

**apart from **

**DCI Tom Barnaby **

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens**

* * *

Minuets passed by witch turned into hours, as they sat in gails front room talking when gails front door went, it was Gail's Brother as he walked into the front room, he was taller than Gail he had dark blond hair just like hers and blue eyes even if gail could she wouldn't get away with saying it wasn't her brother, as ben watched him come in holding the lead with a small average dog on the end its lovely white fur didn't look shabby like other dogs Ben might of seen walking round the park.

"oh hello thought you was at work" he said as he held the dogs lead and noticed the two kids sat down just looking at the dog, Hailey wasn't a fan of dogs and neither ben as they both watched the dog just look around at them.

"i am what you doing here" she said getting up and stroking the dog

"well i have come for some toys and some food i thought if i get called out i wouldn't want him chewing at my things so" gail smiled at this

"he doesn't do that no more he hasn't done that for 7 years" she stroked the dog "have you boy"

suddenly his phone went off

"im sorry im gonna have to go i been called out" he said as he put his phone down

"its ok just come round later" he nodded and walked out, Gail turned to face ben and the kids "he doesn't bite" she said noticing the looks on Hailey and Ben's face, phil was looking quite bored just sat down as he got fidgety Gail picked up on it.

"would you like to see what games we can get on the Internet" she said to phil as he nodded and got up "we can leave Mr Jones and you sister to talk" they watched them go out and then concentrated back onto the dog who stared at them.

"don't you hate the feeling of being watched" ben said still staring at the dog as hailey moved to look at him.

"yeah I'm guessing you don't like dogs either" her eyes not leaving the dog.

"nope i can deal with dogs i know but new dogs I'm terrified" hailey nodded

"same" they sat down still looking at the dog both not moving for a good 15 minuets.

"i didn't expect today to start how it did" Hailey said out of the blue ben just turned to face her.

"you want to talk" he watched as hailey turned round

"theirs not much to say really harry told you most of it"

"what happened when you went down stairs" ben asked not trying to sound too eager

Well after my shower i went down for some toast, i couldn't see her at first and just thought she was sat in the room, i shouted out that i was getting some toast and didn't hear anything, she didn't shout, i just carried on it wasn't till my toast was done and i turned round that i saw her on the floor in pool of blood, i shouted harry and she started to wake her eyes looked so scared, she was so weak as harry joined us he had rung for an ambulance but by the time they got there she had gone" bennodded as he took the information down in his head rather than in his book.

"im just going to the loo" ben nodded as she went to get up, at the back her t-shirt rose up to reveal a pretty nasty bruise on her back.

"that looks sore" ben said as he noticed hailey quickly pulled her top down

"oh its nothing honest" she said not making eye contact ben could read by the fact she hid it away that there was something much more too it.

"please don't lie it looks really sore and it doesn't look like you have just fallen either, its shaped just like the bruises i get when hit with the cricket ball in a game" hailey just looked at him know she knew she couldn't keep it from this detective.

"so what happened" ben asked

"i don't know to be honest he just gets angry and lashes out" ben was now confused as he looked at Hailey

"who lashes out Hailey" she sat quite didn't want to answer as benstood up and walked into Gail's office

"Gail a word please" she nodded and got up and walked to ben

"look can you take a look at Hailey's back and see what she will tell you, she wont say anything to me" ben looked at gail deep in her eyes and she knew ben wasn't just asking this for no reason, as she walked out ben joined phil

"hiya Hailey" she smiled as hailey was just sat down

"i guess Mr Jones wants you to find out about my back" gail just nodded

"may i have a look" Hailey just nodded and gail walked round the back of the chair and lifted her top up to reveal more than what ben had seen, the bruise ran up her back as gail looked she noticed scares more bruises and burns she cupped her mouth before lifting down her top

"how longs this been happening" she said as she moved round to take a seat

"since i was 5" gail just closed her ears she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"who has been doing this" this was broke as the door went, gail looked at Hailey and got up to answer it, as she opened the door she was greeted with Mr Barnaby and Another man who she could Only assume it was Zack.

"were are my kids" he said this as anger came into his voice gail didn't like his tone and neither did mr Barnaby

"hey their is no need for that tone here My Constable has freely taken your kids in whilst i try and find clues to who is your wife's killer" Mr Barnaby said

"I'm very greatful but she didn't need too" ben had heard all the commotion and walked out, phil behind him as Hailey joined stood behind ben

"please don't let him take me away with him" Hailey whispered this so quietly as ben just managed to hear it

"is that who give you the bruise" she nodded slightly, as ben caught it in the corner of his eyes.

"and everything else" ben couldn't help but feel angry, who would hurt a child he didn't know weather he had hurt Phil or even harry but he felt disgusted.

"can i have a word please Mr Thomas" ben said walking forward as gail stepped back

"i just want to take my kids home" he said looking at ben

"and you can do once i have asked a few questions" ben walked out side Mr Barnaby stood by his sergants side as the door closed, Hailey had gone slightly pale

"he is the one that give you them bruises" gail asked softly, not wanting to see what she saw as Hailey nodded her head.

"please don't let him take me" hailey asked her eyes looked desperate as gail looked into them

out side ben and Mr Barnaby had gone to his car were harry was sat in it, as ben opened the door.

"harry would you like to go up to the house and wait their please" without any backchat harry got out, gail was watching from her living room window and opened the door straight away for him and even asked if she could check his back he nodded and as she lifted up his top, she saw bruises and burns on his back too even some on his torso she checked little phil who had the odd bruise here and their, as she walked to the window and saw ben looking back as she nodded ben turned round to face Zack.

"what are you doing" he asked frustrated

"Mr Thomas have you ever lost your patience with the children"

"whats that supposed to mean" he asked his eyes glared into bens

"exactly what i am asking have you ever lost your patience with Harry Hailey and Phi"

"yes once or twice why"

"have you ever got to the stage were you have beat them"

"i don't like were your Sergeant is going with this Mr Barnaby" his eyes seemed to turn but ben didn't seem to care, his best interest was to find out what had happened to them three children sat in Gail's front room.

"you might not like it but, i would like to know have you ever hurt them"

"no i haven't"

"well would you care to tell us how Hailey has got the nasty looking bruise on her back"

"their clumsy kids would forget their head if it wasn't screwed on properly"

"i don't see it like that, i was able to sit down and talk to harry about his life and he was able to tell me a lot of things nothing that doesn't make me think he is very forget full or clumsy" Mr Barnaby said as Zack pulled them both a mucky look.

"Jones i would like to see this bruise please" they got out the car and walked up to gail's, as they walked into the house and straight into the front room.

"Hailey Please could you come with me you two Stephens"Barnaby said, he walked with them and told gail and she took her into her bedroom and lifted the top up as soon as Mr Barnaby saw the Scratches and Burns he had thought looked at it long enough and nodded to gail as she helped hailey with her top.

"Mr Thomas, Jones can you come through" both walked into the room were hailey was sat on the bed just looking down.

"Please could you explain these nasty marks on Hailey's back" Mr Barnaby Turned her round to face both Jones and Mr Thomas to show the Marks, as ben looked he saw the burns and scratches and his face turned pale, Zack didn'tanswer.

"Ok well if we cant find out why then, im Arresting you on suspicion of child abuse, were a full investigation will be held to find the truth and we will also be looking into Laceys Past to see if we can find Hailey and Harry's real farther" ben had started to cuff him and couldn't help but feel glad he felt pretty sure that he was responsible for the bruises.

When they Reached the Station Mr Barnaby Rang Social Services, to see if they could take the kids, he was told that they only had room for one of them at that moment but would keep looking they asked if he could find some were for them to stay the night. Mr Barnaby agreed as he pulled his Sergeant to one side.

"Would you be able to take Hailey or Harry to yours and Have them stay just until the social services can find a place to put them until we find their real farther" ben nodded to this.

"yes Certainly Sir" Mr Barnaby nodded as he walked to his desk and picked his keys up,

"ok lets go back to Stephens House" the Sergeant nodded and followed his boss out the doors and into the car park, this time taking his own car.

As they drove up to Gail's house they didn't realise what time it was it had gone from early in the morning to 4:30 in the afternoon, ben looked at his watch as he got out and walked up the path and towards Gail's Front Door, Just as they arrived the social worker came as Barnaby Greeted her and ben carried on into the house, the three kids was sat watching tv gail had let ben in and walked into the Kitchen, as he peered into the room shutting the door and then following gail, he sat down and took a sup of her tea as ben looked and smiled at her she forced a smile back as casually he took a seat spun it round and sat down letting his arms rest on the back.

"you ok" he said trying to look in her eyes as she looked into the room at them

"i cant believe she had to go through that" Gail watched the closely whilst talking another drink.

"he wont get away with it" ben said as gail shot her gaze over to him.

"ben this has happened for the last 8 years and she's been that quite to tell anyone even poor Harry, they have kept this bottled in taken punishment time and time again" ben shot up of his chair and moved round to gail, he could see it was getting to her as he wrapped his arms round her.

"i know its Hard but i don't think for one second the judge is going to believe him he didnt even give us an answer" the door went and ben got up knowing who it was as he let them in Mr Barnaby had his serious face on as he walked into the front room it seemed to change to this kind warm hearted caring Gentle man as he stood in front of the three kids and told them about what was going on, Gail had now entered stood by the door as they agreed to what was going Gail looked at ben and just smiled, phil stood up and gave Harry and Hailey each a hug before thanking gail for letting him play on her computer she gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, not wanting to speak as she knew she just wouldn't be able to help her self to cry, but she held it in the social worker left and not long after Mr Barnaby Turned to the Two teen sat on the sofa.

"ok So you both know what is going to happen tonight" they both nodded tom stood and looked at both gail and Ben as they walked in,

"Gail you have done your First aid Corse have you not" she nodded

"ok so you will be able to deal with harry if he has a seizure" he looked at him and then to Hailey

"how about you Jones could you handle if Hailey has an Asthma attack" his head moved up and his eyes met Bens.

"yes sure my Nephew has asthma so i know what to do" ben Gave a nod as he said this.

"ok then all settled, i will see you all tomorrow at 9"

"could we make it 10" Harry said with a smile to see how far it could go, Mr Barnaby just smiled at the Lads reply.

"would love to say yes but unfortunately i need Gail and Ben in the morning" Hailey couldn't help but smile as harry snapped his fingers

"dam" he said as he looked at Mr Barnaby who still had the grin on his face.

* * *

**i'm sorry if their are any small mistakes my spelling and Punctuation isnt the best but i am trying :) **

**thanks DarknessDeadly i'm glad you enjoyed it i didnt realise there were quite a few mistakes until i read through a third time :D **

**Hopefully they should be more and whilst i'm bed bound gives me a chance to start on new chapters and think of more ideas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Made a slight Boo Boo to this chapter should of been added onto Chapter two but my computer was having a thing and wouldn't add on sorted know but this may not make that much sense.**

**again normal apologies for spelling and punctuation.**

* * *

It Wasn't long before Ben left to take Hailey to his home, as he pulled up to the home and took her inside and showed her were she would be sleeping. Ben's house was a lot different to Gail's, Ben had an upstairs the house had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms after one of the rooms had been upgraded with an on-suit, his kitchen was also his dinning room and his living room was quite big, the house would be expected to be owned by a family man, not a single man, but it stated to make Hailey think as she laid on the bed _"maybe he's not a single man maybe he has a lovely wife and kids they must be out, they mustn't know I'm here, if Ben doesn't tell them and they find me what they gonna say will they understand" she thought,_Hailey had started getting pains in her chest but her thoughts were going round her head she didn't really care to notice _"i better get out what if I'm in one of their beds"_ as she stood she found it hard to breath and cause she rushed up that quick went dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

Ben had heard the loud bang, as Hailey collapsed to the floor as he stopped what he was doing and rushed up, he wasn't expecting to see her out on the floor as he quickly rushed to her side.

"Hailey, are you ok?" he said as he felt her forehead, he leaned closer, he could hear her wheezing as he patted her pocket's to find her inhaler and caught her jacket hung over the bed pole as he searched them and in her left hand pocket pulled out her inhaler, as he did this Hailey was coming too, she know could feel the pain in her chest as she sat up and Ben noticed.

"whoa take it easy nice and steady" Ben said as he helped her to lean by the wall, her breaths now becoming shallow as she struggled more.

"ok listen to me, you need to breath in through your nose and out of your mouth, as you blow out pretend its a candle, Can you do this ?" Hailey nodded as Ben started to breath with her "I'm going to give you your inhaler ok" again Hailey nodded as Ben got ready.

"ok breath out" Hailey did this "ok pushing it now, breath in slowly 1... 2... 3... and hold your breath" Ben held his breath with Hailey, it was just habit cause he also did the same with his nephew. After 7 second Ben spoke "ok and breath out nice and steady breaths. Again in and out, I'm going to give you another puff of your inhaler ok ?" she nodded and carried with the breathing, as Ben helped her again, after the second puff she was calming down as she watched him place the cap on her inhaler she realised on his left hand he didn't have a ring or a mark indicating he wore one, as she looked Ben noticed.

"whats up?" he asked as his left leg came up foot full on the ground as his left arm wrapped round his knee resting in the space of the curve of his elbow and his right hand just grabbed his arm.

"your not married" she said as she indicated to his left hand. Ben stretched his hand out to view his fingers and took a look.

"it would appear not, your right" he said with a smile.

"i thought you were married ?"

"i wish i haven't even got a girlfriend" as Ben said this Hailey just looked at him.

"really?" she said as she sounded shocked a man like him still single.

"don't sound too shocked will ya, and I'm not gay before you ask" Ben said with a smile witch made Hailey smile "why did you think i was married ?" Ben asked now looking at Hailey.

"cause of the house" she said as ben nodded.

"ah" he said as he looked down and a smile crept his face. "This is My house from when i was younger, this actually used to be my old room until i up graded to the master room" Hailey nodded as she scanned the room "you see my mum and dad moved out of here five year ago and at the time me and my brother was still here, i was struggling to find a small flat there was nothing that caught my eye and when i found one my mum would always tell me i would do better living with her, never knew my brothers excuse but i used to pay rent and help with the bills, if they couldn't and then they wanted to be a bit closer to my sister who had moved with her husband to wales near my aunt and grandma, so they bought a house down there and me and my brother took over the bills and we watched the house."

"who got the master room ?" Hailey asked

"my Brother he was the oldest and called it, even though i did a lot more than him. Then he managed to get someone pregnant on a trip visiting my mum so he ended up buying a Little place down their to support the mother and see the child" Hailey nodded as she listened.

"wish i knew my dad" she said as she looked down.

"hey i bet by next month your not saying that, when we find him and he's telling you what you can and cant do" Ben said making light of the situation and seemed to work.

"true but i bet id last more than a month" she smiled at Ben as she sniffed up she could smell something coming from down stairs.

"that smells ok what is it?" the food was almost done when Ben heard Hailey fall and whilst talking he totally forgot.

"oh i was doing burger's and chips" he suddenly jumped up from the spot he was sat in and ran down into the kitchen, flinging open the oven door for smoke to bellow out, as he picked up a towel and took them out burning his fingers, Hailey had got up and walked down to the kitchen and watched as Ben flung the trays on the counter, then leaning to open a window and and walking to the back door to let the room clear, Hailey walked over and stood next to him both staring down at the food all burnt the chips looked like black chalk's.

"i don't think were having burgers and chips at a guess" Ben just turned his head to look at her.

"yeah somehow i don't think we are either" he gave her a smile before turning to the note bored.

"do you like Pizza ?" he said pulling off a leaflet.

"What teen doesn't" Ben smiled at the answer, as he dialled the number.

"cheese and tomato ok ?" she nodded as Ben walked into front room whilst he spoke on the phone.

after 40 minuets the pizza had arrived and both Ben and Hailey sat down to eat.

as morning came they both traveled into the station were a social worker was waiting for them, to explain they hand found a foster home for them to stay at, whilst Mr Barnaby had given some officers jobs to search for any boyfriends before the twins were born, they hadn't been sent into school but Barnaby had said if they wanted and they was in they could come sit by the offices. That day they was out searching for clue's, any little slip ups that the murderer might of made, they found a couple witch pointed to Zack. But Barnaby wasn't sure that he was sick enough to murder his own wife, even though he had been sick enough to hurt some kids.

Even though it was a Hard time for the twins with there mother's death and not knowing there farther or having family they could go too, Mr Barnaby was Impressed that when needed they would sit down and give them information, even though it was hard for them they still did it. He was even shocked at how well his Sergeant and constable had got on with the kids they really managed to show the trust, Hailey got along with both Ben and Gail, Ben allot more as they found little bits in common, where as harry was comfortable talking to Gail rather than Ben with what had happened with Zack, Harry had always felt intimidated by older males and it was Ben's and Mr Barnaby's job to try help him feel a bit more comfortable in the office as Gail left the room and it started to work.

* * *

**Chapter Three is done and Number 4 isnt too far round the corner.**

**Please Review and don't think your advice your giving isnt helping, Cause it is,**** even if you find your mind saying, PUNCTUATION a million times then im sorry but i am trying its just one of those things that i find difficult. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own all character's apart from**

**DCI Tom Barnaby**

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens**

**George Bullard**

* * *

As Day 4 Started, still no progress had been made, Forensics's where going through the house like a Fine Tooth Comb would through Hair as the had been Suggested that it be best to stay away from the scene. This meant they could search a little more For the Twins Dad and get them to sign there statements from the morning of the event.

"not again" Jones said as he looked at a bunch of flowers on his desk.

"thought you would be happy Jones someones taking an interest to you" his boss said with a smile, knowing he wasn't happy, he couldn't help it he just thought it was funny.

"too much of an interest, they seem desperate" Hailey and harry was sat at Gail's desk laughing at the reaction, they had been sat waiting for Ben to arrive so they could sign their statements, as they watched him chuck his keys to the table, Ben turned when her heard the snickering "morning guys"

"morning Jones" they said both smiling, ben just looked at them with one eyebrow raised before he sat in his chair and leaned back in it, his elbow on his desk whilst his thumb and finger rest in the side of his face as he thought.

"morning guys" Gail said as she walked in and then clocked Ben and the flowers. "O are mystery gift sender is back, i thought this stopped"

"it did for about a month and now" Gail laughed.

"its not funny" he said as gail walked to her desk

"I'm not laughing at your expense trying to think who it it is" Gail said.

"we are" both Harry, Hailey and Mr Barnaby said this, as Ben just focused on Harry and Hailey whilst Gail quickly changed back to what she was saying.

"I'm simply laughing at the fact there really desperate" she looked in her draw "if their sending them to you" harry and Hailey cracked out laughing as Ben looked at her.

"thanks is it pick on ben day today" normally ben would bite back with, well why did you send them? or something that gail couldn't comment back on, but he didn't. Ben was in a bad mood and got up and walked out as gail looked at Barnaby.

"what was that" he asked.

"i don't know, but i think i just pushed a bit too far." Gail said. Not long after ben came back in with coffee some paper files with a set of keys.

"right you two move" ben said you could tell he was in a mood.

"what's the magic word" harry said.

"look i haven't got time to mess around now move" he picked up more files and started walking out, as hailey and harry got up and followed not want to annoy him any more than what he seemed to be. They walked out by some rooms.

"right, Harry first hailey just sit their until i'm done." hailey just nodded and sat down, she waited 6 minuets before harry came out.

"your turn" she stood up and was gonna walk in "oh, don't wind him up" harry said.

"I'm not stupid, i think i want to keep my head thanks." she said as she walked in, ben was just sorting papers out making sure he had the right ones.

"sit" he said as hailey moved towards to sit down.

"like i said to your brother and you the other day, I'm gonna read this back too you any mistakes let me know, then you sign ok" hailey nodded and ben started to read her statement about what she did the morning of her mothers death. He finished it and looked at her.

"all right no mistakes"

"yep right no mistakes" she didn't like the statement cause it brought back the memories.

"ok you need to sign each page and mark your initials were i have made punctuation mistakes." she picked up the pen in her left hand and scooted the paper to the right so she could sign it, when done she placed the pen down.

"can we go now" she said.

"yes you can go back up to the offices, i will be up in a minuet." hailey got up and walked out to harry but instead of stopping just carried on.

"you ok" he asked.

"yes he said we can go back to the offices" she clearly wasn't, they walked back up and Hailey walked back to gail's desk and sat to the right hand side of her whilst she did paper work.

"how did it go"

"all rite" she said just leaning into her arms on the desk.

"have you got some scrap i could draw on" she asked.

"yeh sure here" she handed her some paper and a pencil. Hailey sat a drew for a while and gail noticed her wipe her eyes as she closed her folder and moved them out the way and leaned on her arms facing hailey.

"you sure you ok" she asked as hailey nodded.

"I'm fine"

"positive, cause eyes don't tend to fill up if your fine" she looked at gail and started putting the pencil down.

"come on tell me"

"it's just when ben was reading the statement back with my exact movement i just didn't want to remember" gail just took a breath before she spoke.

"i know its hard but, the more we know the better, plus maybe ben wasn't the right person to read you them cause he will of been in a get it all done mood and not realised it got to you" as she said this ben walked in taking the flowers of his desk and letting them drop in the bin.

"someones paid good money for them" Mr Barnaby said harry was sat next to him, the statements had got to him too as ben looked at his boss.

"why don't you take them home to Mrs Barnaby sir" he said picking out the flowers and passing them over.

"what am i gonna do with flowers any way." he said as he sat back down and got on with his work. Barnaby watched as Hailey got up with Gail and walked into the locker room and decided to get up and followed them in to see what was wrong.

"haven't you got school today" ben asked as he looked up to see harry.

no, its saturday and monday we have a week off." he was annoyed and tried not to show it.

"what's up with Hailey"

"i don't know why don't you ask her" harry was annoyed at bens attitude as he got up and walked out the office, Barnaby had saw him walk out.

"well done Jones, 2 with 1 stone, but you just had to through more." Barnaby walked out to follow harry as ben watched him and then saw gail come out for her drink.

"what's wrong"

"you should know" gail said

"well i don't" ben couldnt help but snap back

"well snap out of the mood and we might tell you" she walked back into the locker room, whilst ben sat at his desk and thought about it and then realised, he leaned forward placing his arms on his desk and head in hands whilst groaning, he got up onto his feet and walked into the locker room to see hailey sat by gail, as he walked over slowly and knelt down in front of them.

"I'm sorry hailey, i forgot what i was reading you and cause i was that annoyed didn't think to see if you was ok" hailey just nodded at him not speaking, as ben felt guilty he looked at gail who he could see was mad as he smiled at her to test the ice.

"don't smile at me Benjamin Jones" ben looked at her she was mad and she used his full name. Not his full name like his mother used, with middle name and all, but Benjamin he hated his full name Benjamin, that's why he's so used to being called ben for short anything but Benjamin, as gail moved her gaze to Hailey ben got the picture and got up and walked back out as he left he heard hailey ask her a question.

"will it be like this when i have to say what Zack did" gail nodded slightly.

"and you will have to tell a judge" she was sat down next to her and hugged her.

"the sooner he is put away, the better" gail just smiled as hailey nodded. Ben was walking out to his desk and saw harry walking back with Mr Barnaby.

"harry you ok mate" ben asked harry just looked at him not even smiling.

"what would you care" he said as he walked over to the locker room.

"harry I'm sorry" ben said this but harry just carried on walking into the locker room. "realised what you've done now" said Mr Barnaby.

"yes i have been an idiot" ben said as he sat down and leaned on the table. Another officer walked in and over to Mr Barnaby.

"sir we managed to find about 6 men Mrs Thomas dated when she was 18 from before the twins were born"

"ok thank you and good work" Barnaby picked up the the folder and took a look ben watched as his face went blank.

"what is it sir"

"your names down in this list"

"what it must be a joke a wind up or another Ben Jones" Barnaby passed the folder over his reaction still shocked as ben just took the folder wanting to see if it was another wind up, but as he read it his face turned to shock as well as he looked at his boss.

"this can't be right i don't even know Lacey Thomas, i think i would remember sleeping with her" ben said as Barnabyshook his head.

"you didn't know her as Lacey Thomas, back then you would of known her as Lacey Davenport."

"but still, one of them other men must be their dad, i can't be the folder must be wrong"

"ben this information of you is down to the tick, your birthday, your age and were you lived back then. It also tell's me your full name Benjamin Thomas Jones."

"that maybe. I might of been with her but i don't think there mine"

"Jones your shocked your not the only one but remember, what did hailey say, all she knew about her dad was that they had his last name" ben just nodded.

"your the only male on this list with the last name Jones." bens head sunk into his arms on his desk, part of him aching hoping this was all a dream, and he just passed out. _"that's it a dream i'll be awake possibly on the floor with gail and the twins around me with sir stood by"_ he thought his eye's closed and he opened them again still looking at the table, as he then pinched him self witch was a bit too hard. It made him regret it and jump slightly as he watched Barnaby pick the phone up and dial a number.

"what you doing"

"settling this once and for all" ben just nodded as he got up and went to the toilet, he went pale at the news he wasn't ready to be a dad and to thirteen year olds, as he rushed to the cubical, all this stress that had started piling up. Making him feel sick until he was. When done he moved out from the toilets and went to get a soft drink he walked back up with a bottle of Oasis. As he saw Mr Bullard and a case waiting by his desk.

"come on the twins have all ready done theirs" he said.

"their what" ben wasn't playing dumb. His mind really did go blank for a second.

"DNA swap like i said the sooner we know the better" the kids were still in the locker room and didnt know it was ben being tested. When they took their swap gail was stood by Barnaby when he showed her bens name and gail too was shocked, but not as much as ben, he gave his swap and sat down trying to remember anything from his teen years.

"Lacey Davenport" he said as he looked at his desk "i cant remember a Lacey Davenport"

"she might of done something too you that you didn't like, that's why you don't remember her" ben shook his head.

"no don't think so, have we got a picture of her back then" barnaby looked at the folder and nodded.

"yes we do" he passed it over as ben looked at the picture. "do you remember her ?"

"yes i do know and i remember what she did wrong."

"what was it ?"

"she was going to have an abortion without telling me" as he was finishing the last word and the tone went down as he realised what he was saying. "holy ... how the hell did i forget that" bens hands now covered his face.

"what happened ?" Barnaby asked

"we had been dating about a year, my mother didn't like her thought she was a bad influence so did my dad after a while. But we were teens and in love. We had been out for her birthday one night when we were drunk and had sex, we still knew what we was doing cause i used a condom. After about 3 month she didn't show no signs apart from getting bigger, i noticed none of these until she told me she said she was pregnant and was gonna have an abortion said she was too young i understood, i was too young, but was angry at her choice told her there's more options than to kill it but she was adamant, she wanted rid that's when we split"

"didn't you tell your parents ?"

"no, they would of killed me. My sister had my nephew Peter when she was 19 going twenty and she mentioned abortion and my mother went nuts about it so i daren't say anything"

"didn't you feel guilty or sad, that she was killing your child ?"

"yes my sister and her husband had decided to have another child and got pregnant same time and as i watched her grow all i could think about was the guilt, thinking a happier family could of taken the baby in" ben still leaned on his table with one arm whilst he rubbed his head with the other.

"now I'm being told i could possibly have two kids"

"well results will be in soon" ben nodded and just waited, the clock turned twelve lunch break and still no news, hailey and harry was now out of the locker room sat with gail.

"right i will see you lot this after noon" Barnaby stood up grabbed his coat and went out, ben sat and looked at his watch before standing himself and turning to face the three sat at the desk.

"do fancy going to the sandwich shop for dinner" he said this and noticed harry's face he still was annoyed at him hailey looked and saw Harry's face before looking at bens she knew he didn't mean to make them remember and like gail said if he hadn't of been in a mood he would of realised then and there rather than when they was in the locker room.

"yeh ill come" hailey said getting up and grabbing her coat, this made harry come and all,

"fine i will too"

"gail you coming" ben asked as gail looked at him trying to decide paperwork or sandwich shop

"I'm buying"

"well in that case" gail smiled as she got up and ben gave a laugh, as they all went down. The shop wasn't far and it was nice out so they walked there. They stood and ordered there sandwiches and ben paid.

"here" gail said handing him some money.

"like i said I'm paying put it away"

"you've paid for sandwiches, I'm gonna get the drinks and some crisps what do you want" ben just smiled he knew if he argued he would lose so gave in, as he held the carry bag.

"i will have, a coke and packet of salt and vinegar please" gail smiled

"hailey what would you like to drink and what flavour crisp's"

"same as ben please"

"ok harry"

"i don't know"

"tell you what, you come with me we shall look at what they got" he nodded and walked in with her, whilst ben and hailey waited for them by the wall, both leaned against it hands in pockets looking down at the floor quite bored, as gail walked out she saw them both stood their and smiled at them in the same pose they both carried whilst waiting, as ben looked up he smiled, whilst standing up straight.

"there done" ben said to hailey as she stood up too, they walked on a bit further to the park to sit down and eat hailey and harry was walking ahead.

"your trying to deny the fact your not there dad and you clearly are" ben was confused.

"what i might not be" he said

"back at the shops when you was both leaning you had the same pose"

"she would of copied me"

"ben it looked too natural to copy you"

"ok i see your point, but can we steer away from this subject, I'm still trying to come to terms with it my self" gail nodded as they walked up to the tables in the park, hailey and harry had already sat down they both reached the table just as harry was testing hailey.

"so if a red man lives in a red house, a green man in a green house and a yellow man in a yellow house, who lives in the White House"

"The president" hailey said as harry's face fell, he was hoping he had caught hailey out but he hadn't, ben just looked confused.

"what are you two doing" he asked now curious.

"he was asking me a question to see how dumb i was"

"that's not nice" ben said looking at harry.

"no its just one of them questions to fool people like what do you put in a toaster"

"toast" gail said without really thinking as harry shock his head.

"no bread goes in a toaster then when cooked its toast" ben laughed and hailey looked at him

"lets see how smart you are, Without using a calculator - You are driving a bus from London to Milford Haven in Wales. In London, 17 people get on the bus. In Reading, six people get off the bus and nine people get on. In Swindon, two people get off and four get on. In Cardiff, 11 people get off and 16 people get on. In Swansea, three people get off and five people get on. In Carmathen, six people get off and three get on. You then arrive at Milford Haven. What was the name of the bus driver?"

"how am i supposed to know you didn't say" hailey smiled st him.

"i did, i said you are driving the bus so his names ben" gail laughed at this as ben passed the sandwiches out.

"dinner" he said as hailey and harry just smiled.

"see not everyone can say they out smarted a police officer" hailey said to harry.

"dinner" ben said he couldn't help but smile and slightly go red. As they finished there dinner and talked hailey and harry decided to go on the swings and mess around for a bit witch left gail and ben just sat Chatting.

"oh ben long time no see" a woman came over and gave him a hug.

"yes" was all he managed to say before being pulled towards her, she had long blond hair her face was all done up with makeup, and she had a dog on a lead as ben looked down it was a tiny jack Russell "you remember sparky" she said.

"yes how can i not forget sparky" he said sorting his shirt collar out, whilst looking at the dog in a slight frown as he yapped at him.

_"pathetic little mutt"_ben thought as he yapped at him more and all ben could imagine was the likes of gail's dog Joey eating the dog for breakfast.

"so are you still a single man"

"yep have been ever since you left Jessica"

"well who's this pretty young thing" you could hear the sarcasm in her voice, gail didn't like it but just gave a smile.

"this is my colleague and good friend Gail"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to get of with her already"

"I'm not like that Jess you know that" ben said quite annoyed. Hailey and harry was watching from the swings.

"looks like bens found a date" harry said as he watched.

"how rude of you Benjamin you haven't introduced me properly" Ben cringed at her using his proper name out of all the girls he dated she used his proper name most of the time, that's what started to put him off her. Their was only a couple of people who could get away with calling him Benjamin witch was his mother but she very rarely used it and his Grandma who used it all the time she never really called him Ben.

"Gail this is Jess My Ex" Gail nodded and was forced to shake hand, when Jess outstretched hers and Gail did this with a polite smile, Ben was still looking at the dog that was yapping at him still.

"sparky that's no need to shout at Benjamin like that" she smiled as she turned to Gail.

"some reason sparky never really got along with ben and he didn't seem to get along with him either, so that's when we had to call it off" Ben kept looking back at harry and Hailey just swining on the swings, hoping one of them would realise they was stuck and come to help. They knew they was stuck as Ben looked over to them Hailey waved with a smile that said it all.

"little bugger" Ben said directing it towards hailey but at perfect timing as the little nipper was chewing on his foot and ben could feel one of his teeth as Jess heard this she looked down more scared her dog would choke.

"oh no sparky don't naughty" she said as she picked the dog up just in time as ben had almost lost his patience, what with the day he had so far and felt like kicking the dog were the sun don't shine. This wasn't like ben he didn't like dogs but got along with them, never had he wanted to kick one until now. Jess was just about to start and tell gail about one of the times ben met her parents and it went wrong, when ben realised what conversation was coming up and quickly butted in.

"whoa would you look at the time best be getting back" he stood up and turned.

"Harry,Hailey time to go" he turned to jess.

"its been lovely meeting you again jess, but unfortunately me and gail have to get back" harry and hailey had ran over and hailey had now stood in front of ben as she saw the dog and just looked..

"what sort of dog is that" she asked as jess looked at her.

"it's a Jack Russell and his names sparky" she didn't take too kindly to the comment of hailey not knowing the dogs breed.

"but its tiny Joey would have him for" ben knew were this was heading after not long been thinking the same as he wrapped his hand over her mouth "for a friend yes he would totally" jess wasn't that convinced considering the reaction of ben.

"right best be off bye" ben started walking first letting go of Hailey and moving her with him "you don't necessarily say that to someone like Jess and yes joey would possibly have him for breakfast" hailey smiled as ben said this a long with a small chuckle from them both, they hadn't moved that far away from her yet as gail said bye and took harry up. Ben and hailey waited by the gate for them to catch up.

"she seems interesting Benjamin" gail smiled knowing he doesn't like it.

"you know i don't like Benjamin"

"how come ?" harry asked

"i don't know i like my name Ben but just not Benjamin"

"but Benjamin's a nice name"

"don't push it guys, there's only two people, no three that can get away with calling me Benjamin" "who"

"My mother even though she very rarely does my Grandma who always does and Gail when shes annoyed at me" harry and Hailey looked at gail.

"you call him Benjamin"

"yeah i did earlier, i was waiting for a comment back but i always have if i haven't been impressed with him" Hailey just nodded as they walked on.

"so who was she" harry asked

"that was one of my ex"

"she seemed a bit too full on for you" gail Said

"she always was, never wanted to stay at home when i got back all i wanted was to rest at night and she wanted to go for dinners, that's why we split not cause of her precious dog" they stood by a crossing and it all seemed clear as hailey was going to cross over when a speeding car came racing down.

"watch it" Ben said as he quickly pulled Hailey's shoulder moving her out of the way, just in time. She landed on the floor as ben tried to grab her before she fell, Gail was trying to get the plate of the car.

"you ok ?" ben said kneeling down next to Hailey, as he lifted her head and checked her she gave a slight laugh at Ben's actions before speaking.

"yes I'm fine thanks for pulling me away"

"no problem" he said his heart was going like the clappers _"that was so close" _he thought as he helped her to her feet and turned to gail.

"did you get anything ?"

"no all i got was the make it was too fast to get the number"

"we will mention at the station" they heard sirens as a cop car came passed.

"they might be going in same direction" ben said they crossed over and walked back to the station ben took them back up to the offices and gail let the patrol officers know, as gail walked back up she sat down and did some paper work as ben sat with harry and Hailey playing Hangman, when Mr Barnaby walked in.

"i heard you had a near encounter this dinner, you ok ?" he asked as Hailey looked and smiled

"yes I'm fine don't know about ben he seemed shook up" she said looking at him.

"i would be too in Ben's shoes"

"Ah Tom just in time results are back" said the man walking in it was Doctor Bullard and he was waving an envelope.

"oh why thank you George" he looked at the two teens just sat looking at him, now even ben took a glance.

"is that from are swob ?" asked Hailey

"yes is it is let me take a look" he said this and started opening the folder, as gail now made her way and stood behind them. Ben had his left hand to his mouth and was going to bite his nails as Gail swatted his arm.

"don't bite them" she said as ben just nodded and moved them under the desk and was just fiddling with them, he was now nervous at what the test would say, half hoping it was a match for Hailey and harry but half not, as he wouldn't know what to do. As Barnaby looked through the papers then he looked up.

"its a match" at these words ben just nodded as gail had her hand on his shoulder he could feel the gentle squeeze.

"well who's the man then? who's are dad?" asked harry.

"they guy who is your farther is Ben" he looked at ben as he said this and hailey and harry just turned to face him.

"hi" ben said as hailey gave a slight laugh "is that all you could think of hi" ben looked at the contagious smile and couldn't help but smile back, he expected dummy's flying out of prams followed by toys and bottles but he wasn't complaining.

"i don't know what to say to be truthful"

"your not the only one are you sure..." harry asked that's the reaction he was waiting for ben thought.

"before he gets all teary eyed and what not" he didn't expect that on the end though as gail smiled.

"cheeky little... I'm not going to start crying" harry just laughed.

"good us men we don't cry" he said as he saluted them.

"well your not a man cause if seen you cry" hailey said

"that's different mum died" he said

"not on about that time you idiot" harry realised.

"but still that's different you would too being punched there" he indicted with a nod down to his privet parts.

"you shouldn't of taught him how to fight"

"sorry for showing my little brother how to stick up for him self"

"hey no arguments you two" ben said

"yes dad" they both said sarcastically as Ben just shook his head with a smile.

"I'm gonna love watching you take care of these two" gail said as ben just looked at her with a raised eyebrow followed by a smile.

* * *

**Major Shock in this one Poor Ben its been a long day for him so far and it only 1:15 pm**

**And Who is this Mystery Admire sending ben the gifts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**I'm Sorry its been Ages since i uploaded My Chapters. I have been having some Major troubles with my Chest, it hasn't been pretty. But I'm glad to be out of the dreeded place and just before Christmas too Whoopee :D (only good thing in that place was, i was able to think of a few more chapter ideas) and May i Say MERRY CHRISTMAS :) 2 More Sleeps ;) **

**Ok so this Chapter has been Waiting a while to be posted along with the next so lets truck on. :)**

**I OWN ALL CHARACTERS APART FROM **

**DCI Tom Barnaby **

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens **

**DR George Bullard **

* * *

"you gonna tell your mother" Gail said not realising.

"how the hell am i gonna get that past her" Ben gave her a smile as she looked down into her desk.

"yeh good point well what you gonna say"

"well, i actually don't have a clue" Ben raised his eyebrow as he glanced over to Hailey and harry sat at his desk playing naughts and crosses.

"just come out with it"

"Yeah, Mum dad you have two grand children that i thought got aborted by there mother about same time Zoe got Pregnant with Jake, Thats a good conversation starter" Ben looked at Gail who just looked at him with a smile as he pulle little faces whlst speaking.

"im just trying to help a little"

"yes i know im sorry"

"brilliant" Barnaby said rushing in, a smile on his face as he picked his jacket up.

"whats gone on sir" Ben asked stood up, some other sergeants had joined by to listen to their boss.

"this sick twisted person has made a couple mistakes, witch forensics have managed to pick up on, i know now that it is Zack involved but he has a partner that could possibly know what we look for and clean up after him"

"so its like an inside job" Ben asked.

"yes we need to have a chat with are Friend Mr Thomas" Ben had a Slight grin on his face now too.

"oh ben by the way, if this is ok with you the social worker has allowed you to take the guys home"

Ben just looked at him, he didn't know how to handle two teens but as his thought's passed through his head, he was nodding and his lips moving words were coming out but not the ones he felt like screaming. "Yes sir that's ok i have a spare room i can clear"

"Ok Gail, you and Lee take Harry and Hailey to the home and help them get there stuff" their was an almighty crash in the office as boxes came crashing down making loud noises, this startled harry bad and he started to have a seizure.

he was just about to finish a game with Hailey when the boxes fell. He jumped like Hailey did but as she looked round harry hit his head of the table, his body started to twitch Hailey turned and didnt realize it was a seizure until she saw his arms and body.

"Ben" she said her hand on his back.

"whats wrong?" Ben rushed round to harry his body jerking Ben didn't know what to do.

"harry, Harrison" Gail was by him now as Hailey stood by tom.

"Ben lay him on the floor, into recovery make sure nothing can hurt him" she helped as Ben was able to shift harry onto the floor, Gail moved his chair out the way and took Bens coat and placed it under his head as Ben was knelt down.

"dont hold him down" gail said moving bens hands before he could do something.

"but there violent"

"i know but this should pass you just need to stay calm"

"Calm, how do you stay calm he's jerking every were?"

"Ben" she cupped his face and made him look at her "listen to me stay calm he will be ok, you just have to be calm if he can sense your panicked then he is gonna panic and we don't want him doing that now cause it could be dangerous" Ben just nodded as he looked down.

"i know your scared but trust me ok"

"ok" he said.

"right so he's in recovery so drool can drain out so he doesn't choke, his head is protected" after a minuet the seizure started to stop but harry stopped breathing.

"why isnt he breathing?"

"he will in a minuet dont worry"

"but he isnt breathing"

"Ben what did i say" he looked at her and started to look down, she was knelt behind him by his back as ben was by his front when he gave a big breath.

"well done harry keep it coming sweetie" Ben lent back onto his feet as relive hit his face, Gail just rubbed Harry's back.

"ben keep talking to him ask him if he hears you"

"why?"

"at the moment he isnt focused still confused, we need to know when he is out of this stage he may also be embarassed so just explain its ok and nothing to worry" Gail was still their but she was doing this so that ben had an idea of what to do incase this happened when ever he took them home.

"ok, Harry mate can you hear me its ben" harrys eyes were open but he wasnt focusing on him "Harry are you ok" Harry started to babble as gail looked at Ben.

"can you make out what he is saying"

"no its just noise, Harrison buddy talk to me" Ben was shook up by what he had witnessed and after ten minuets harry was coming round.

"Harrison are you ok mate" he didn't speak straight away he was tired as he tried to get up but just laid back down.

"Its ok love you stay there" gail said as she got her coat and laid it over him. Harry was embarrassed you could tell the way he moved his head to the Carpet.

"its ok pal" ben placed his hand on his head. "Gail why is he burning up"

"he will do slightly people who have seizures may experience fevers after" she felt his head and Barnaby walked over to them.

"do you think he will be well enough to go with you?" he asked kneeling down with them.

"no he's tired now i have a funny feeling he may just want to sleep" he nodded and looked at the clock.

"ok leave him here ben you stay with him, gail you Lee and Hailey Carry on and clear there stuff" Gail nodded.

"yes Sir" she got up slowly.

"what happens if he goes again?" ben asked looking up.

"put him in recovery, Don't try hold him down make sure he cant hurt him self on anything and don't try to shove anything into his mouth ok" ben nodded as he turned back to harry.

"oh and reassure him tell him what went on and it's ok" she said grabbing her coat and keys.

"here my car will be bigger" ben said as he chucked the keys over, she caught the keys and placed hers on the desk.

"ok and if you need to go any were my keys are here" he nodded as gail went out with Hailey. Lee went in his own car. Gail pulled up with Hailey and started getting hers and Harry's stuff packed.

* * *

"we have evidence your part of this" Barnaby said staring at Zack.

"yes but who's my partner?"

"well we could wait for forensics or you could just tell"

"you haven't got DNA your bluffing"

"wanna bet we already have yours were just checking the others" toms phone went off.

"tom its George results are in DNA is Lacey's Zack's"

"and who else please George ?"

"PC Lee Roberts" tom looked at Zack.

"who" tom listened to it again and realised who and how.

"PC Lee Roberts was in with you?" he said putting the phone away.

"how do you think i managed to clean up all the stuff down to the lest peck apart from this?" Barnaby just shook his head.

"well you will have to catch himquick cause we didn't really want Lacey she just got in the way we really wanted the twins"

"interview terminated at 3:56" Barnaby stood up.

"get him back into a cell" he rushed up to the offices harry was now sat up.

"where's gail is she back yet?"

"no not back yet"

"they will be still packing give her a ring"

"are stuff is already in boxes" Harry said looking at ben who now dialed gail's number fast whilst rushing to Barnaby's car, some thing didn't feel right.

* * *

Gail and Hailey finished the boxes and went in to pick the last few stuff up from the room when Lee walked in.

"I'm sorry your involved now gail but i need to finish business off" gail could smell gas and watched as he lit a match and threw it down,a bomb like bang went of as the house shook slightly Ben couldn't get through to gail as they pulled closer to the home. Lee had managed to plan an escape route and got out in time as he walked up police cars skidded by and Barnaby's car did the same. Harry sat in the back and tom and Ben jumped out of the car along with other offices and just as Lee went to run, an explosion went this time blowing Lee back. Officers ran to get him.

"Hailey, Gail" ben shouted he could see smoke bellowing everywhere as the kids came running out with the workers.

"where's Hailey and Gail" heasked running up to them noticing they wasnt there.

"there room on second corridor the door won't open, no one can get in"said the worker as tom looked round he didn't see his young Sergeant run into the inferno and up to the floor were he could her banging, he could feel the heat and heard crackling sounds and Some small bangs that went off making him jump slightly not knowing what they was.

"Gail, Hailey!" he shouted not knowing were to go, he walked down the corridor still shouting.

"Gail, Hailey" the two was buy the door making noise.

"its ben" Gail said to Hailey who was sat on the floor. "Hailey sweetie are you ok?" she asked when she noticed her grabbing her chest.

"my chest hurts"

"ok I'm gonna start shouting... Help!" she started banging the door it was locked and they couldn't open it.

"Help" gail had now heard ben shouting, his voice seemed to get further away. "Ben In here !" ben was down the other side of the corridor, as he heard his name and banging he turned.

"Gail, Hailey" he started running down the corridor to the room and tried the door.

"ben its locked"

"are you two ok?"

"no" she said coughing she wasn't lying the room was full of smoke, up stairs above them was on fire like the whole house, ben knew that if he didn't move fast the house would crumble, it was time to use force.

"stand back" all he could hear was coughing as gail helped hailey move back. hailey had just sat down on the floor she wasn't in the smoke as much were as gail was stood in it she got the full waft of it and was now coughing.

"ok" she managed to shout. Ben lifted his left leg up and connected to the door, gail heard it bang a couple of times then heard ben cough as the banging stopped, he covered his mouth with his jacket and started coughing again before taking one last boot to the door and it cracked open as he stood coughing the smoke bellowed out the room.

"Gail, Hailey"

"over here" he heard Hailey ben rushed over to her.

"you ok?"

"no" Hailey coughed ben realised gail wasn't near her.

"Gail" ben looked round and heard coughing. "Gail" he rushed to the back of the room by the wall. "Gail"

"ben" she coughed as ben looked round. "get hailey out i will follow" he helped her up and helped Hailey up and they walked to the door but ben couldn't see gail she was up, as ben watched hailey go down the stairs and out the front door he turned to see gail just making her way out the room Coughing he face was mucky but s was Hailey's and ben's was getting to that point too.

hailey was greeted by Fire fighters as she slowly walked out side grabbin her chest and coughing.

"hello love what's your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Hailey" she said her chest now painful her breaths shallow and fast as they rushed her to the ambulance.

"is there anyone else inside?"

"ben and Gail"

"are they some other kids?" she shook her head she couldn't speak it was hard as firefighters came over.

ben was walking over when Gail just collapsed tothe floor"Gail" he rushed over to her and moved her onto her side. "Gail" as he said this a noise came rumbling and ben looked up to see roof coming in he covered Gail's head whilst it came in. You could see it from out side too the roof falling onto the thrid floor. Barnaby was sat with Hailey and harry came out of the car to join them.

Ben managed to move the rubble of top of them, he picked up gail and made his way out. As they walked out ben felt like collapsing him self, Gail still wasn't awake as paramedics rushed over with a stretcher ben laid her down and watched them quickly rushing her off harry ran over to him.

"Ben" he said ben was just now on his knees coughing as paramedics came over he found it difficult to breath.

"sir are you ok?" ben shook his head as he tried to stand up. "just stay sat down" they then came over with an oxygen mask for him as they moved him closer to were hailey was. Only tom had now stepped out of the ambulance and they shut there doors.

"Hailey" ben said as he tried to get up of the stretcher they had placed him on, but was gently stopped he watched the ambulance drive away lights flashing just like the one gail was in did, as tom came over.

"sir what's going on?" he didn't say anything. "sir please"

"Hailey was struggling breathing, she passed out and just couldn't breath, they had to shove something down her throat mechanically to help her" ben just shook his head he knew it was bad, he had only been in the house for 5 minuets and he was suffering, Gail and Hailey had been in longer and both rushed off as they set ben into the ambulance they had to take him to get checked so tom followed with Harry in his car.

"will they be ok?"

"yes there in good hands"

"you mad at ben?"

"yes I'm annoyed that we had professional fire crew here and he decides to run in... But he has possibly saved Gail and Hailey whilst in the process almost killing himself" harry nodded and just watched the road, as they pulled up to the hospital they both rushed in and was guided to the room where ben was he was just putting his shirt back on.

"ok Mr Jones you seem fine just keep it to the light work"

"yes doctor, what about Hailey?" the doctor just looked at him didn't speak.

"is she ok?"

"Her and Gail are both in bad ways too much smoke inhaled into there system, with Hailey's asthma its looking bad but also Gail too, there both in coma's" bens mouth dropped.

"but how are they and I'm?" he asked

"you wasn't in the fire that long, but what ever chemicals was used it has got to both of them"

"well what about Hailey's asthma, is that making it worse?" ben asked

"yes it has made it worse, when Hailey arrived to us she wasn't breathing. Several times she went into cardiac arrest, were sorry to say this but we don't think she will see it through the night. I'm sorry" the doctor walked out as ben just sat down on the bed, his hand moved over his mouth.

"you ok ben" Tom asked as he watched his young sergeant move his finger and thumb over his eyes and pinched his nose.

"yep" he said as he moved his hand. "i need to call my mother" he said standing up.

"ok I'm gonna take harry with me, were going back to the station to contact Gail's Parents"

"yes sure ok" ben gave harry a wink he didn't really know what was going on.

"ill see you in a bit yeh" harry just nodded as tom walked with him out side, ben followed them and pulled his phone out.

"Hello Jones residence"

"Mum"

"hiya ben is every thing ok love?"

"erm, i have something to tell you and i know over the phone isn't exactly how i should be saying this, but at the moment i have no choice"

"what's wrong love?"

"Erm I'm a dad" "

what Jessica's had a baby?"

"no mum from a previous relation ship about 14 year ago"

"your telling me you have a child that is now 14?"

"not one she had twins there 13 as well not 14"

"ben that means you was 18"

"i know and to be honest i could do without the lecture at the moment please" she heard Ben's voices change.

"what's wrong love?"

"I'm at the hospital, the home they was at a fire broke out and one of them is in a bad way"

"are they ok?"

"mum doctors don't think she is gonna make it through the night" Ben's eyes were watering, his mother could here his voice slightly change noticing it was hard for him to say.

"me and your dad will come down"

"don't rush tonight travel tomorrow" ben said.

"ben were setting off tonight we will see you in a bit ok"

"ok" he just sat on the bench out side quite to himself thinking about the events.

* * *

**PLEASE review i need to know good and bad points. i know spelling and punctuation are the main ones but how are my characters ? **

**this would mean a lot to me as it helps me just focus that little bit more and push my self.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm running a bit behind i was planning on a Christmas Spacial so when it does get checked i will place it up. **

**ANYWAYS Christmas is over hope everyone had a lovely Christmas please Review on my characters i know i keep mentioning it but its what gives me my fuel because i will push my self to make it better so please Review. If you can whats the plot like? please this is just for my own interest in trying to become better with my writing skills **

* * *

Harry was sat at Ben's desk looking directly at Barnaby as he watched him pick the phone up.

"tom what you doing?" he asked curious.

"well Gail's parents were on holiday but she is in hospital, they need to know" harry just nodded as he watched him dial a number.

"Hello" said a male voice, he seemed happy as he answered.

"Hello is this a Mr Mark Stephens"

"Yes its is, who's speaking please?" his tone of voice changed slightly.

"Yes Erm I'm, DCI Tom Barnaby Causton Cid I work with your Daughter Gail"

"yes is everything ok?"

"I'm afraid not, Today a fire broke out in the Children's home in Causton, Gail was inside along with a young girl helping her shift some boxes into a car when the fire went off"

"is she ok?"

"she was saved from the fire and rushed to hospital, they took her in and when we arrived they said she had fallen into a coma"

"she was ment to be picking us up"

"i Have sent a patrol car down to the airport and when finished i will be making my way to the hospital"

"ok thanks how is the young girl?"

"the young girl is at hospital too, she has asthma and was in the same boat as gail in a coma"

"ok we will see you then." the mans voice had gone from happy to confused to sad and panicked within just one phone call, as Barnaby placed the phone down he looked at Harry.

"ok lets go back to the hospital" on there way out he sent two officers to go meet gail's Parents, as tom arrived with Harry they went straight to see Gail but was stopped by nurses.

"i'm her boss DCI Tom Barnaby" suddenly a male came rushing down.

"Sarah i heard Gail was in is she ok?" he was gonna make his way in.

"Kyle sit down please" he did but kept trying to look in the room.

"she's in a coma" the nurse said trying to stay calm so not to panic him anymore than what he was already.

"oh lord" kyle said cupping his head, the nurse placed her arms round his shoulders. Tom just closed his eyes as he heard this and Harry looked up to him.

"she will she be ok won't she" he said as tom looked down, Kyle had heard this and Lifted his head up to see the young lad.

"This is DCI Tom Barnaby maybe he could help you a little" the nurse got up and walked down the corridor as Kyle stood up.

"are you her boss?" tom nodded as he shook his hand.

"what happened please i need to know?"

"Your Sister was helping move some boxes of stuff for Harry and His Sister, when at the Home there was a fire"

"was you with her?" Kyle looked at the teen as harry shook his head.

"i should of been but i had a seizure before, Gail helped me and then she and my sister Hailey went to the home" kyle just nodded.

"How is your sister?"

"shes in a coma too, Ben's with her" kyle just looked.

"shes young she will get through it"

"Hailey Has Asthma" tom said as he watched Kyle turn to him.

"i hope she is ok" he looked at his watch.

"i better ring my Parents and tell them"

"no need i rang them to let them know" kyle nodded.

"Thanks Mr Barnaby"

"please tom" he nodded they waited 5 minuets, but doctors wasn't allowing visitors into Gail so they sat out side the room.

"come on lets go see Hailey and your dad are" harry nodded and got up.

"is it ok if i come with you.? to see your sister i want to see if she's ok too" tom nodded and they walked down some other corridors to Ben sat out side a room.

"Jones is everything ok?"

"she couldn't breath" ben said he lifted his head up to meet his bosses eyes, as he looked he could just see doctors rushing round.

"Ben what happened?"

"she stopped breathing, Machines went mental and doctors just rushed in" ben noticed kyle.

"How is she doing?" he hoped for a better ansaw than what he was about to hear.

"shes in a coma too much smoke" Ben then looked at the room Hailey was in.

"perfectly healthy woman in coma cause of the smoke, what chance does a 13 year old who has asthma have ?" Ben just stood up and as he did a doctor walked out.

"Mr Jones" he nodded and looked at him.

"we have managed to bring her back but we don't think its going to be that smooth." Ben nodded and walked into the room and sat down harry followed him.

"He really does care for them kids, it showed at Gail's house the day there mother died" kyle said watching harry follow ben into the room.

"He's there Farther he would be"

"really i thought"

"found out today they was gonna move Hailey and harry to his house today that's why gailwas helping" kyle nodded as they walked in, ben turned to his boss and just looked into his eyes and they said it all. He hadn't known Hailey long but they shared a bond, his eyes just showed fear as his boss watched on, he held her hand now concentrating on the machine she was hooked to both Tom and Kyle left and went back to Gail's room, they was still not allowed in as they waited for an hour outside when her Parents rushed in.

"mum dad"

"kyle is she ok?" his dad said as he shook his head.

"this is Gail's boss Tom"

"yes we spoke earlier, I'm Mark and this is my wife Janet"

"hello" Tom explained more into what was going on and what had happened.

"Do you know the person who pulled her out.?, we would like to say thanks to them for getting her out" Mark asked

"yes i do"

"could you tell us there name or there station he works at?"

"it was Ben Jones"

"Ben pulled Gail out?" kyle said looking at him as he just nodded.

"you know him" asked Janet looking at her son. "only briefly gailknow's him more cause they work together, he is a lovely guy he is mates with James too" ben was then walking down the corridor with harry as tom saw him.

"Ben whats up?"

"nothing doctors are checking her so whilst they do, me and Harry are going for some food"

"Ben's Daughter was with Gail" kyle said to his parents.

"Jones this is Gail's mum and Dad"

"I'm Mark and this is Janet" he shook his hand and then Janet's.

"I'm Ben and this is My son Harry"

"we heard you brought Gail out of that place we just want to thank you"

"its no problem, how is she" Ben seemed concerned about Gail as well as kyle noticed.

"we don't know yet, but any news we will let you know" Ben nodded and gave a smile.

"come on pal lets get some food" he shook Marks hand and walked off.

"his daughters ok isn't she"

"she should be fine, but with her asthma there not sure how she may go" he just nodded it had been a pretty hectic day, as Ben walked back. Gail's parents were now sat with her as ben could see through a window.

"you like her" harry asked as ben looked down.

"Pardon"

"Gail"

"what about her ?"

"you like her" Ben just looked at him.

"don't deny it me and Hailey can already tell the way you look at her, sometimes you do it without realising"

"is it that obvious?"

"to me and Hailey"

"does Gail notice?"

"no, but she does the same only she knows when to watch you" he looked at harry who was just about to walk into the room as the got closer.

"hold up, Gail likes me too?" he just nodded.

"how do you know?"

"body language, the smile she always gives you when she looks at you, she doesn't give it to some one all the time like you"

"eh" harryjust gave a slight smile without letting ben notice,but ben did as he was just about to qestion it as they walked into the room Hailey's machines were going nuts again. Ben hadn't even got in the room.

"Doctor" he felt a lump in his throat as harry came out. Doctors came rushing past, Ben just sat in the chairs across the room and his mother and dad rushed down the corridor. They saw Ben and his mother noticed something was wrong just by the way he was leaning on his knees.

"ben" he turned to see his mother and just looked at her his eyes showing the pain.

"come here" Ben got up and hugged her.

"mum somethings wrong her machines" he whispered in her ear.

"ssh its gonna be ok"

"i hope so" the sound of her sons voice, so desperate she couldn't help but feel his pain, she knew what it was like to have a child in hospital as she let Ben go softly,

"and who have we here then?" she looked at harry and smiled, ben took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"mum this is Harry my son, Harry this is my mother your grandma" he nodded he was upset he knew something was wrong, but no one told him as Ben grabbed his shoulder and then watched his mother talk to him. Ben wandered to to his dad were he noticed ben take a shaky hand and place it by his mouth.

"she will be ok"

"Dad she has Asthma, you wasn't there i struggled and wasn't in there long, this isn't the first time doctors are having to do this they don't think she is gonna make it through the night looking at the statistics, do you think she is?"

"you have to believe" he said firmly by his ear as he nodded and a doctor walked out.

"Mr Jones" ben stood forward and was guided a little bit away from his parents.

"we brought her back, but its gonna be a long night her levels are weakening, it doesn't look good her asthma doesn't seem to be helping either"

"what do i do now?"

"all we can do is just pray as much as we can and hope she pulls through"

"and if she does?"

"it will be a bloody lovely Miracle" he said this and ben just nodded/

"can we go in?"

"just two at a time" he nodded and shook the doctors hand, and watched the doctor walk off.

"mum do you want to come in with me?" she nodded.

"dad do you mind?"

"no i don't mind" he gave a smile as ben walked in with his mum.

"Mum Meet your Granddaughter Hailey" he stood by the end of the bed as he watched her take Hailey's hand she looked at ben.

"she looks like you" ben just looked at his mother.

"you think?"

"yes i do" ben just gave a smile, he just watched her chest as it lifted and collapsed over again, the beeps seemed to play in his head.

"she will be ok mum won't she?" his mother walked round to him.

"if she is anything like you are she will be totally fine, your a fighter" Ben just nodded, he hadn't noticed a slight tear that fell from his eye.

"it's ok love be strong"

"mum I'm scared, being told you have kids and then all of a sudden ones in hospital fighting for her life, i know i hardly know the kid but when we have been talking we just bonded"

"there is nothing to be scared of and you find a parents bond between a child is stronger and builds faster than a bond with friends" he just nodded.

"if i give you my keys could you take Harry Home."

"sure" she kissed his head and walked out, ben gave harry a smile and watched them leave

The next morning ben had fallen asleep laid next to the bed. He hadn't fallen asleep till 5:00 in the morning,the nurses knew he was tired and left him as it came to dinner time he was awoken by slight noises.

"hiya" Ben said very shocked, but with a smile as he looked up to see Hailey's eyes open and held her hand, he felt her try squeeze it as hard as she could but was only weak he called a doctor in to check her and even he thought it was a miracle she was awake. as night approached Ben went to see Gail's parents to do a switch for his car keys, tom was at the hospital and offered ben a lift to his Car and they both went home, as the next morning came Ben called in work and said he was gonna be with his Daughter harry went to school but as the day went on ben couldn't help, but want to see Gail and as Hailey went to sleep, he got up and walked down to the room were her Dad was coming out.

"Hello ben" he smiled and nodded. "Hows your Daughter doing?"

"according to doctors, she is doing ok she is still intubated but she is awake doctors think its a miracle, how's gail?"

"she still hasn't woke up" ben just nodded and looked down to the floor.

"would you like to sit in with her a bit.? unless you have to go back to Hailey"

"shes asleep, is it ok if i do?"

"yes sure pal just come by anytime and visit, I'm sure she would like you too" Ben smiled as her dad guided him in.

"i need the loo but I'm gonna get some food, ill be back in a bit" ben nodded as he watched him leave and then turned to Gail, she had the same sort of tube as Hailey did, she was hooked up to a lot more than Hailey was as Ben sat down and grabbed her hand.

"hiya Gail i don't know if you can hear me but it's ben. Hailey is doing ok, she just has a tube down her throat like you, she shocked doctors and me by waking up her asthma has kicked up badly but i'm hoping you can shock us too and wake up to recover" he watched and just wished gail would wake up lookhim in his eyes and smilem but she just laid there still.

"please wake up Gail, i don't know what i would do without you" he said he kissed her hand and a slight tear filled his eye.

"its you ben hello" it was Gail's mum.

"hiya he went for some food let me sit in for a bit i best be off" he managed to wipe his eye unnoticed and stood up.

"no you sit in a bit love"

"i would but Hailey was asleep when i left she wakes up and in not there she might just panic a little" he gave a weak smile as he looked back at gail.

"ok well don't leave it too long before you visit again"

"i won't" he rushed out before he let more tears tread his cheeks and walked down to Hailey still asleep.

"you've got that poor lad scared you do please wake up if not for us but him" Gail's mum said as she took over Ben's seat as days passed Hailey was taken of the tube and allowed home within the next Ben knew it was a miracle that she had got well so quick and was back to school.

* * *

It was 2 week since the fire and as ben went to work he would always leave for lunch at 12:00 unless they was busy, Barnaby knew where he was but never Said anything until ben came back one day.

"is she ok?"

"pardon" Ben said looking at him he didn't realise what he had said,

"Gail is she doing better?" ben gave a slight smile.

"yes, she is squeezing peoples hands, opening her eyes, wriggling her toes making mumbling noise on command doctors says she is doing well"

"ah good" he took a glance to the door as a basket of chocolate came through, with the delivery man.

"here we go" ben turned and sighed as he turned to his boss.

"i really wish this would stop" the basket was placed on his desk as he read the card.

"Roses are red violets are blue, My heart is broken without you" ben read and sat down.

"all i would like to know is, who's sending these?" he sighed again,

"i got a plan" he rushed quick to grab the guy who delivered them and came back smiling.

"what have you done" Barnaby asked him as he watched his young sergeant sit down with a smile on his face.

"oh nothing, just by the next couple of days i think i will have my mystery admirer" he couldn't help but grin sat quite proud, but as the next couple of days passed it collapsed as ben was now leaned on his desk.

"didn't work then?" ben just looked at him, his boss had this smile on his face. It was coming up to 3:30 as hailey and harry was about to walk in.

"are you going into see ben?" a voice said hailey turned round and looked, it was jess who on the lead had the dog as hailey looked down.

"maybe" hailey said watching the dog.

"well if you are could you ask him what he's doing tonight"

"he's taking us home" harry said they both wasn't a fan's of sparky the dog.

"well he will only be dropping you of to your parents" she said.

"bens are dad" she couldn't believe it as she looked at them ben was on his way out and saw jessica stood with them.

"come on guys" he said as he looked at jess "oh hiya" he gave small smile as he stood behind Harry and Hailey jess just stood looking trying to look for resemblance.

"the guys were just telling me some big news"

"oh was they what" ben completely went blank.

"that your there dad" ben looked at them.

"oh yes we have known 2 week"

"you never told me"

"we haven't spoke for ages"

"what about my gifts"

"that was you why didn't you just put your name on"

"cause it wouldn't be called a secret admirer" ben justshook his head one person he didn't want to be with.

"what you didn't like them" she asked watching his reaction.

"what the hell am i gonna do with flowers and you know i don't eat chocolate"

"well i must of forgot but i came round to see what you was doing tonight"

"I'm taking the kids home and were gonna see how gail is"

"Gail"

"yes"

"are you dating her"

"no why are you so concerned were not going out anymore you can't control me"

"but i still love you"

"I'm sorry Jess But i don't love you anymore we went out it didn't work"

"can't we try again"

"I'm sorry but even if we could i wouldn't i have two teens to look after my attention is gonna be on them Hailey has asthma harry has epilepsy I'm gonna be more focused on them"

"your sleeping with her"

"with who"

"Gail"

"oh my god did you hear me we have been over the last 5 months even if i was it doesn't matter to you know were done there isn't a me and you, thing is you like the attention and i could never give you that" ben looked at jess "come on guys i need to grab a few more things before we go look I'm sorry jess" ben walked with them as jess watched ben grab there shoulders and walked in.

"your back quick" Barnaby asked.

"left my keys" he picked them up and noticed hailey smiling.

"its not funny"

"what's not" asked Barnaby.

"we know his secret admirer"

"who is it" tom asked intrigued.

"its his ex Jessica" tom just smiled as ben looked.

"its not funny i don't even like her anymore I'm not gonna lead her on by saying i love her when i clearly don't"

* * *

At the hospital gail was doing well she was taken of ventilation and now breathing on her own, she hadn't woke up fully and wasn't speaking much but she shocked her parents and doctors when she finally did unexpectedly.

"Gail Darling" he mother grabbed her hand giving it a good squeeze.

"what happened" gail managed to say as she looked round the room.

"why am i here?"

"gail your ok"

"mum what's gone on were's Hailey?, she got out ok didn't, the fire she manage to get out?" gail became more alert and seemed to care more for Hailey's state then her own not realising the date.

"Hailey is fine she is up and down"

"how did we get out?"

"Hailey walked out"

"what i don't remember walking out"

"cause you didn't love, Gail hunny you was out cold passed out too much smoke the room was locked and you couldn't brake out so we was told"

"so how did we?"

"ben ran into the place risking his life and carried you out"

"ben?" her mother nodded.

"he has visited you more or less every day"

"every day what you mean it was yesterday?"

"no gail you've been in a coma for 2 weeks" her mother was looking at her smiling so glad she was awake.

"you don't half mean something to him" gail just looked confused. "i don't think you can find a good male friend that would visit you"

"well he's a good friend"

"gail love no disrespect to any good bloke on earth but you wouldn't get a man coming to visit someone everyday and sit with them nearly an hour if he looked at them as a friend"

"you think he likes me?"

"he's passed the like, he really cares for you as well as them kids of his and i think its safe to say your the only woman apart from his mother and daughter to make him cry"

"now i know your lying ben cry" she gave a slight smile.

"he was and that proves it more that he likes you. He tried to hide it but his eyes filled up just as he left you had that poor lad scared"

"has he been today?"

"no he will be coming soon though"

"how do you know?"

"Hailey and harry wanted to see you and yesterday ben asked if he could bring them in for 15 minuets" gailjust smiled "i'm glad your awake"

"i think i know someone else who will be too" she said with a smile. She had fallen back asleep not long after speaking to her mother and then ben arrived as they walked into the room he didn't know gail had been awake, they sat down for 15 minuets, Mark and Janet offered to take harry and Hailey for something to eat leaving ben on his own with gail, it had been a long day he was tired as he held gail's hand in his hands and lent on them he had drifted of for 15 minuets and not realised.

"Ben wake up" he heard gail's soft voice and ever so slightly smiled, but he thought it was a dream his eyes still shut and he felt the hand gently caressing his face, as he opened them his head was now laid on the bed gail's hand free from his grip he knew he had hold of before, but as he watched the hand again nice and softly stroke the side of his face he followed the arm to the body and noticed gail awake, she had managed to turn onto her side and had been watching him sleep for a little bit caressing the sie of his face, just like she was doing now and was surprised he never woke up.

"how are you ?" she said a smile hit her face as ben just looked at her,

"more to the point, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks" ben couldn't help but smile and just look at gail.

"i heard you have been visiting me every day, since i have been in here along with other stuff" ben looked at her.

"i didn't know Ben Jones cried" she said as ben just sat up a bit eyebrows raised and a smile on his face.

"ok I'm gonna admit this once and once only, so if you miss it I'm not repeating it. Yes i did cry cause i was scared i didn't want you to go" gail just looked at him his smile was half there and she noticed a little tear in the corner of his eye as he remembered. Gail wiped it from his face.

"your a big softie at heart" ben just nodded.

"tell the twins or anyone and I'm gonna deny it" gail couldn't help but laugh as she moved onto her back.

"give us a hand will you?" she said ben just looked at her, as she pressed the button to send the head side up so she could sit rather than lay down.

"you want lifting a bit?" he asked gail just nodded and he helped her up slightly, he moved his head back to look at Gail, there eyes connected they both just gazed in each others, and gail moved slowly towards him ben letting her as she kissed his lips, it seemed to go on until they both pulled away, eyes now gazing into each others ben wih a walm smile on his face.

"what was that for?" he asked softly he couldn't help but allow the smile just stay on his face, whilst he also bit his bottom lip slightly.

"carrying me out of that fire so i could be here to do that" gail's dad was stood by the door with his wife, son and hailey and harry as they saw the kiss. Gail and ben didn't even know they was there as they lent forward to kiss again as hailey and harry looked at each other shocked but happy.

"uh hem" Gail's dad coughed making them both jump and stopping the kiss as ben sat back into the chair, now nervous about gail's dad _"did they just see us.?, i hope her dad doesnt think im trying to lead her on to break her heart" _he thought as he watched gail give him a smile before looking down to the bed sheets as her dad walked in both nervous of how they would react_._

"shouldn't you get something to eat your self Ben?" her dad said as ben stood up.

"ill just go get a drink and snack from the shop" he went to speak to Harry and Hailey.

"the kids can stay here and see gail now shes awake"

"yes sir" ben just wandered out the room quiet quickly, gail didn't want to make eye contact with her dad she felt like a teen just been caught doing something bad and so did ben but neither of them regretted the kiss.

"mark you rotten git, the poor lad won't know were to put himself" gail had slowly turned to smile at him.

"hiya dad" she said she still had a slight smile on her face and the taste of mint from bens lips. As she caught eyes with Harry and Hailey she knew they had seen and went slightly red in the cheeks.

* * *

**wow this is pretty packed with a rollercoster ride of emotions and for the ending can ben find that bit of courage to say somthing he has wanted for a long time.?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I own all characters apart from **

**DCI Tom Barnaby**

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephen's**

* * *

Ben Wandered down to the shop, fiddling with his hands but also a smile on his face as he just picked a bottle of lemonade up.

"oi what you want?" this made ben jump and spin round, just to see his mate stood smiling his long white coat coming down to his thighs he was a doctor at the hospital and was very curious to find ben there.

"you stupid dimwit" ben smiled back.

"what you doing in here?, Hailey and Harry haven't ended up in here have they again" his mate said now concerned, he had treated Hailey and Harry before and seen how bad they can get as he watched Ben's face.

"no there fine mate, we come visiting Gail"

"your crush?" he smiled at ben as he just raised his eyebrow.

"well how she doing?"

"shes awake" ben gave a smile.

"that's good news" ben just still smiled it dint seem to wipe off as he paid the cashier.

"what you thinking about?"

"nothing much" Kyle was walking down his mum had thought ben was a long time as he approached.

"hiya kyle"

"hey ben, James" he nodded to the doctor.

"don't take my dad the wrong way its his little girl in there"

"ben what has Mark said to you?"

"its not what he said but the way he said it, after he caught them two kissing" Kyle said, James shot his eyes to ben who had now turned to start walking back just opening his bottle.

"you never said you kissed her" James said as he caught up to him, kyle was now following both at each side of ben.

"that's cause i didn't think you needed to know"

"dude you kissed her"

"technically she kissed me and i just kissed back" ben gave a smile, he didn't want to tell his mate anymore, but he didn't have too, his face seemed to say it all.

"shes got you hooked more now" James said.

"shes had him hooked the day they first met to me" ben just didn't say anything, as he listened to them both in his ear.

"you gonna buck up and ask her now then" again ben stayed quite, as the elevator opened to the floor gail was on and ben was gonna step out only to be pulled back in.

"come on?"

"come on what?"

"you gonna ask her out?" even kyle was asking him and it was his sister.

"Yes, when i think is ready"

"you can't leave her for a month hanging ben"

"I'm not gonna, I'm still gonna ask to go out to the pub for a few drinks, take her to meals or invite her round but don't forget i Have two kids to try and settle in first, i cant handle them off each week to a baby sitter it wouldn't be right"

"well ones things for certain, at least you won't have to worry about if they don't get on with your girlfriend" ben just looked at him.

"why?"

"cause Gail has already made pals with them and I'm sure you and gail start dating then there gonna be happy"

"don't forget she has only just split from Jason" the elevator opened to the top floor and ben walked out and Kyle and James pressed the button.

"you don't ask her, we will for you" james said ben realised that he was on the wrong floor, but as he turned he noticed the door shutting and set of down to the right floor as he ran up he noticed them taking harry out.

"Harrison" James was testing his eyes and pulse as the wheeled him off. Ben turned to see kyle stood by the door gail could see Ben's face.

"what happened?"

"harry had a seizure just as we was coming of the elevator"

"but how?"

"he just went into one mate, James is taking him and doing test to check him" ben just looked down were harry was taken. The corridor was empty.

"where did he take him?"

"don't worry he will know your down here" ben just nodded as he was guided into the room to be hugged by Hailey, he sat down on the edge of the bed by Gail's feet. He felt something nudge the back of him and didn't realised it was Gail's leg, after every time someone spoke he wasn't answering he just hadn't heard anyone even the slight kick to his back didn't seem to knock him out of the daze, kyle lifted his head up to look in his eyes, now shining something into them cause he wasn't concentrating.

"Ben look at me, Ben, Ben"

"try this, Benjamin" gail said she noticed a slight jump in bed as she said it.

"ben can you hear me"

"i can't believe that happened" ben said as he looked round.

"it wasn't your fault ben just remember that ok" he just nodded but didn't listen, he felt guilty he wasn't there as they waited James walked back in.

"ben he's ok he's asking for you" ben nodded and walked to James out the door. Hailey followed but james stopped her.

"Hailey can you just step back inside a minuet, i need a word with you dad" kyle had been stood by Hailey as he held her shoulder and went back in.

"Ben, Has he been taking his med's?"

"i have been placing them on the table in a morning for him, when i come down after there gone" he showed him a tablet as ben looked at the tablet and to James.

"is this his tablet"

"yes, how did you?"

"it fell out of his pocket on the bed whilst he had the seizure"

"but when i go down after there gone"

"look we shall ask Harry" he nodded and ben turned to get hailey.

"no you wait, I'm gonna ask kyle to watch her" james said as ben just stayed there and then walked with him, they got to the door harry was just laid down. Ben and james walked in and he gave them a smile.

"Harrison we need to ask you something" James said as Ben sat Down.

"Have you been taking your med's?"

"yes" he said james walked round.

"can you explain this to us?" he showed him the tablet.

"well its a tablet you place it in your mouth to take it"

"harry don't get cheeky" ben said as harry looked at him.

"we found this in your pocket" harry just looked at them.

"so we will ask again, have you been taking your med's?" bensaid harry couldn't lie again as he shook his head ben just looked down to the floor.

"harry do you know how dangerous it can be for you to stop taking your med's?" he shook his head.

"no"

"these tablets help control your seizures, you don't take these and you have 4 or more a day, these help make it less. You stop taking them you have more seizures that become worse as the days go by, you could die harry you have to take these" ben hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry" ben just nodded.

"why did you stop?" was the words that traveledout ben's mouth, Hoping it had nothing to do with what had happened in the past month.

"well i forgot to take one the other day"

"but i put them out for you" ben said now lifting his head up.

"i dropped it on the floor, whilst trying to get it accidentally stood on it. After i cleaned it up you was in a rush cause we was late i didn't want to say i hadn't taken it because i thought you would of been mad, i was gonna get another one but forgot until late that night and realised it was seizure free day, so i thought i didn't need to take them, I'm sorry"

"just promise me your never gonna try this again, unless a doctor gives you the full ok" ben said harry nodded as ben just held his hand, james left them to get hailey and went back down to Gail's room once he took her to ben, Gail's mum and dad had nipped out so it was just gail and Kyle.

"how is he?" she asked.

"witch one, ben or Harry?"

"both" she smiled.

"harry is fine, we found out he hadn't been taking his med's and bens just relived he's ok" gail just nodded as Kyle and James smiled.

"what?" she asked.

"nothing" gail grabbed her brothers arm and squeezed his elbow, catching a point she did as a kid to cause pain until he told her.

"what?"

"nothing Gail, honest" kyle said quick "Gail please ah"

"tell me, i can tell when your lying" she squeezed a little harder.

"nowt we was just smiling about talking to ben on the way up"

"what about?" he didn't speak and she squeezed.

"you"

"why?"

"cause ben likes you" james said so kyle didn't make the mistake again, cause he wasn't gonna answer. "state the obvious" she said looking at them.

"you know"

"i have always known he doesn't flirt for no reason" james nodded "plus i have had fun flirting with him all this time too"

"so you like him as well" gaildidn't answer.

"ding ding, we have hit the Jackpot" james said Kyle didn't want to move.

"so what do you know" gail asked.

"nothing" she squeezed again "ah"

"you two won't of let him go quietly"

"we asked him if he was gonna ask you out"

"and"

"he is gonna try get the kids settled and then invite you out for a meal or maybe round to his, he just doesn't want to lumber them off with a baby sitter just yet" gail just looked at them.

"what else?"

"nothing else" kyle hand managed to break from the grip.

"the way you two rushed down before realising harry looked like you was gonna do something, now what?"

"we was gonna ask you out for ben, we took him in the elevator asking him questions and he thought the top floor was your stop and realised whilst the door shut" james had a slight smile on his face.

"your mean" she said.

"mind you, he has to get past your dad first doesn't he after the kiss" gail didn't look at them

"I'm tired leave me be"

"shall we send ben in for a good night smooch" kyle said.

"Kyle James Stephens" said his dad in a firm voice as he shut his eyes.

"how old are you?"

"29"

"gail?" she looked at him "age?"

"I'm 29"

"am i missing something, your both acting like harry and Hailey's age yet your both in your twenty's" gail couldn't help but smile at her brothers face.

"sorry dad" she said he just nodded.

"right you two, don't you have work" they both nodded and walked out.

"i didn't know you and Gail was twins" James said.

"yes she is oldest by about 4 minuets" gail just smiled at her dad as he walked round.

"don't smile"

"what?" he didn't speak.

"is this about the kiss?"

"no" the tone of his voice told a different story it was about the kiss, Gail had noticed so started to keep on the subject.

"poor ben didn't know where to look"

"well he will learn soon, that when he sees someone with young hailey he would want the best for her not just any jerk, were as i have seen you with fellas that have broke your heart"

"ben isn't like them"

"i just don't want you hurt, if he doesn't come back after he kissed you" she laughed.

"dad your an idiot, ben reacted how he did cause i kissed him i bet he was scared of you cause you thought he was using me"

"i did"

"dad he's been flirting with me ever since i have met him, he's always liked me"

"flirting whilst you had a boyfriend?"

"no, well he just sat and talked and flirted with me but without him realising he was doing it"

"do you like him?"

"yes i do"

"well he actually seems a really lovely lad and he must care to put his own life on the line to help you so I'm not gonna stop you" he gave her a smile an held her hand.

* * *

Days now passed and Gail was well enough to go home with her mother and farther. She told them about Lacey. It wasn't long before gail was back at work fighting fit.

"welcome back Stephens" Barnaby Said giving her a hug.

"thanks sir" she looked at an empty desk to were ben would normally sit, when he came rushing in.

"sorry I'm late sir" he didn't know when gail was ment to be coming back and was shocked to see her stood there.

"Gail" he gave her a hug.

"i thought you was off a bit longer"

"that's what i told you but guess what?" she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"i lied" she moved back to catch bens smile.

"well i don't care your back" he grinned at gail.

"oh, my mum booked a table for Friday at that new restaurant down Causton for two but she cant go and gave me the table, Do you fancy joining me?"

"yes, ill see if my mum can come up to watch the kids and i'd be happy to join you"

"good let me know" that night ben rang his mother who was more than happy to come up and babysit so she could see her grand kids. That morning ben walked into the locker room to find gail.

"Morning"

"morning" he smiled as he opened his locker to place his bag in.

"my mother has said she will come and baby sit Harry and Hailey on Friday"

"great meet at 7"

"how about i pick you up at 6:30?"

"yes sounds good, I'm at my parents house still" ben nodded.

"ok no problem" he closed the locker door and gail kissed his lips and walked to the door. "see you Friday night" she knew she would see him again during the week, but wanted a reason to give him another kiss, she knew it sent him funny, he just lent back onto the locker door as gail turned back she couldn't help but smile when she saw his smile as he gazed across at the wall with his love struck grin. She could taste his chap stick again only this time it was cherry as ben walked out he still had a smile on his face that kiss had put him in a very good mood all day. He got home Hailey and Harry was already there as they watched him just slump in the chair with a smile on his face.

"what's wrong with you?" harry said walking to him.

"he's all gooey eyed" hailey Laughed just kneeling up from being laid on her front drawing.

"hello... ben" harry waved his hand in front of his face.

"yes" he replied so softly still thinking about gail.

"your in a good mood after work what's up?"

"i just can't wait for Friday" he let a small sigh pass his lips wit the smile still on his face.

"why?"

"I'm going out" he said.

"wait, out out as in a date?" hailey said ben just nodded.

"who with.? Not Jessica is it, maybe she has drugged him before she asked. Using a special love potion, like on harry potter with the chocolates" Harry's eyes widened as he remembered the chocolates he receiveda week back from Jess. Hailey just looked at harry and shook her head.

"your an idiot" Hailey spoke with her eyebrow raised.

"its not Jessica" ben said.

"well who is it Gail?" harry asked at the mention of Gail's name ben Smiled.

"its gail" hailey said just lookingbck at her work.

"how do you know?" harry just looked at ben.

"mention her name and watch his face" Haily said still looking down at her drawing.

"ben is it Gail" again ben smiled harry just looked at hailey.

"when and how?"

"she asked me yesterday and i rang your grandma, my mother to see if she would baby sit and I'm going out with Gail Friday... do you want scrambled eggs?" Hailey stopped her work to look at harry.

"you cooking from scratch after work, she has got you hooked" ben just stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

As the days passed it was now 5:30 Friday night ben needed to get ready he jumped in the shower and got a pair of pants on, he had about three shirts on the bed but couldn't decide.

"Hailey witch one?" he walked into the front room and didn't realise his mother.

"erm, i don't know why?"

"cause i don't want to look an idiot, witch one do you like?"

"they all look fine" she said as ben just looked at her he was generally stuck. "put the blue one on" he rushed up he had spent so much time trying to pick a top he didn't realised the time. Hailey went up to use the loo, but walked back down not long after leaving the room.

"i'll go back up in a bit" she said.

"why?"

"he forgot to open a window and i can smell his after shave its nice but strong she used her inhaler and Dianna nodded.

"right I'm off" ben popped his head in rushing around, but his mother noticed his shirt.

"ah ben" he walked in.

"what.? I'm gonna be late mum"

"you don't know how to dress your self at your age" she laughed as ben noticed his shirt was not buttoned right and hailey and Harry Smiled.

"don't start" he said looking at them he did his shirt and was ready.

"ok be good guys"

"we will" they both said as they laughed.

"he really likes her" his mother said as Hailey and Harry nodded.

"yep she makes him funny" Harry said as she looked at them confused.

"the other day he came home from work in a good mood, slumped in the chair and just seemed love struck" hailey said with a smile as they turned to watch the car pull out.

"i caught him looking in the mirror pretending it was gail today so funny, Hi Gail, wow you look beautiful" Harry said imitating ben doing the hand movements he'd seen him use. Hailey just laughed as bens mother watched them she couldn't believe how much she could see ben in them, in there personality.

* * *

_"right just walk up to the door, greet her with the flowers and apologize for being late" _he thought as he pulled up to gail's Parents House.

_"6:32, better go on up"_ he got out the car with the flowers and walked up the path.

_"knock on the door wait,__ and"_as the door opened he was greeted with gail's mum.

"hello, Gail ben is here"

"be down in a minuet" she shouted back.

"come on in she wont be long" he nodded and stepped inside, as the door closed gail appeared at the top of the stairs, Ben looked up his Jaw dropped, she was in a lovely red dress witch came to her knees red heels to match, her hair was down and her face had make up on but not too much she looked stunning as ben couldn't find words to describe, as she got closer near to him he still found him self just still.

_"give her the flowers the flowers... complement her on how she looks"_ he thought.

"t-these are f-for you" he stuttered gail just smiled as he handed the flowers.

"you look b-beautiful"

"thank you" she said her mother took the flowers of her to place them in a vase.

"you ready" he asked as gail nodded, ben had placed a jacket on cause it was cold and helped gail with her shawl.

"its cold out" he said softly, she took his arm.

"i will be fine" and walked with him to the passengers side, he opened the door for her to climb in.

_"wow he really didn't know what to say, he was amazed, he looks nice i wonder how many times he changed tonight compared to me"_ Gail thought as she watched him walk round to his side of the car.

_"my Hearts racing, I'm stuttering, what do i say to her.? I don't want to sound a dick again with that stutter, what's nice and simple that will mean a lot, ah come on brain help me know this is all i ask please" _bens thoughts sounded desperate he wanted to make a good impression on gail, even though she knew what he was like, gail gave him a smile as he climbed into the car.

_"Maybe she didn't notice the stutter"_ he smiled back.

_"i wonder why he stuttered, is he nervous cause he isn't the only one but he isn't gonna show me his emotions again yet, he has already showed the caring side" _the ride was quite neither of them wanting to talk in case they looked stupid, ben was already thinking of ways to speak without the stutter, they pulled up to the restaurant ben smiled and got out to help Gail.

"thank you"

"no p-problem" _"stupid stutter" _ben thought, he was getting annoyed and gail could see.

"don't worry just relax" ben just nodded as she held his cheek, he seemed calm as they walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two under Stephen's" gail spoke so softly as they followed the waiter, ben helped her with the seat and then sat down him self, they ordered their meal and just sat talking only ben just used small words.

"ben, I'm not gonna judge you on your speech" he looked at her and smiled.

"look i don't care about your stutter" _"but i don't know why I'm stuttering"_ he thought.

"ok" he smiled as they talked and he didn't stutter gail didn't point it out that he wasn't stuttering cause she knew he possibly would start. After they walked out as they got to the car ben could see the park.

"do you fancy a walk round the park?" he asked as gail smiled.

"yes why not" they walked arm in arm and ben felt her shudder.

"here" he said taking his jacket off and placing it over her, she smiled and held his hand as they walked round the park.

"how did i manage to get a date with you?" ben said looking at her she smiled.

"why is it so hard to believe" she asked as they walked round.

"well your beautiful, funny, lovely and I'm well"

"i can list a few things you are compared to a lot of my ex" ben looked at her.

"your Caring, Funny, intelligent, cute your the perfect gentleman" they had stopped and just stood still by a tree.

"well your the perfect gentleman in my eyes" ben couldn't help but smile.

"your very good at this Mrs Stephens, very good" gail couldn't help but smile and wonder.

"very good at what?"

"making me feel very fuzzy and mushy inside" ben had to smile he held gail's hand.

"well might i say you look nice tonight i never got chance to tell you before"

"your mother didn't book the table and couldn't go did she" he looked to see gail just stand there smiling, ben laughed slightly as he looked in gail's eyes.

"no, i didn't think you would of said yes if i asked straight" gail said, ben just smiled.

"you didnt have to think that, cause i would of said yes." he held her as they just watched the stars.

"by the way we figured out the secret admirer"

"really who?" gail was now interested.

"it was Jess"

"really?" gail just looked at him.

"jealous are we?"

"no, but what did she want after?"

"a date and to try get back together, but i told her there wasn't a me and her, she thought i was sleeping with you all i kept thinking was i'm not dating you no more, leave me live my life" gail looked at him.

"you won't go back to her will you?"

"god no, why would i go to her i wasn't happy with her"

"what about me?"

"well" ben said with a playful smile as gail swatted his arm.

"you make me feel happier than what other girls make me" gail gave a slight laugh.

"ok maybe that came out wrong, but you know what i mean" they both laughed at this and just looked in each others eyes.

"what chap stick have you got on tonight?" ben looked confused.

"at the hospital it was mint, the other day cherry" she smiled as ben just thought.

"its mint" he gave a nod to this with a smile.

"i forgot were i put it the other day so hailey lent me her little tin thing that was cherry" gail smiled as the both just stared into each others eyes and moved slowly to kiss as they connected the kiss fire works set of in the distance as they slowly broke to watch them.

"looks beautiful doesn't it" ben said gail nodded as ben placed his arms round her and she grabbed each side of his coat and they walked back to the car.

* * *

As next morning came ben was cheery as hailey and Harry woke they could hear him singing, they both met each other at the door of the rooms.

"is that?" harry asked.

"Yes it is" hailey said she walked down first as harry followed, Ben's mother had stayed the night and was still in her room so the twins thought, as they stood by the kitchen watching ben as they smiled.

"Is he singing?" she whispered in Hailey's ear as Hailey nodded and smiled as she walked slowly in. Ben placed a pan down.

"BEN !" bens mother and Harry couldnt help but laugh as the watched him jump.

"you almost gave me a heart attack" she laughed at Ben's expression from when he jumped.

"sorry just couldnt resist" ben placed his hand on her shoulder.

"please don't scare me again unless its Halloween, deal"

"doesn't same go for you then?"

"yes it does, i wont scare you if you don't scare me"

"ok well take your mask of then" ben just looked at her stunned at what she came out with.

"cheeky little" ben chased her as she ran into the room, Hailey stood at one end of the couch laughing and ben at the other, as he tried to get her he jumped over the couch he grabbed her in the hall way and just hugged her.

"ha ha no dont you need to shave" she said just laughing.

"i know i do" he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"dad dont" they was both laughing and hadnt realised what Hailey had said.

"come on you two breakfast" Ben's mother laughed as she watched them take a seat.

Ben's dad had come to pick his mother up not long after there breakfast, they waved them off and ben rushed inside to get his phone.

"sorry if i have woke you, but have you anything planed for dinner" he sent this message to Gail and wasn't long before he got one back.

"wasn't asleep and I'm not doing anything at dinner, why?" ben just smiled as he sat at the table.

"well, its a lovely day and was wondering do you fancy coming to the park with me Hailey and Harry, you could bring Joey and for dinner maybe a picnic?"

"yeah sounds like fun"

"ok well we shall come round at 11:00"

"ok :)" gail started smiling at the other end as he mother walked in.

"I'm going out at dinner, will be taking joey with me" Gail's mum just looked at her she wasn't comfortable letting gail go out alone.

"don't worry i will be with ben and his kids" she just nodded with a smile.

"ok then" she replied.

Ben looked round the kitchen for a basket hailey had walked in.

"what ya doing?" she asked as she leaned over the counter to try see what he was doing.

"looking for a basket"

"ooh why?"

"were going to the park soon, with Gail and we decided to have a picnic"

"shweet" she said as ben looked at her with a smile "you got a Frisbee or a football we could take?"

"aye i do, Jake left his football here that's in the cupboard at the top of the stairs and the Frisbee is in my old room"

"shall i look or it?"

"yeh, try the wardrobe floor" she nodded and went up.

"hailey seems happy, your happy, what's going on?"

"were going out at dinner"

"cool were?"

"park gonna take a picnic, meeting gail and joey at hers and walking down"

"what's hailey doing?"

"looking for my frisbee"

"ok and you?"

"searching for a basket, I'm sure my mum left one here"

"yeh she did its in the room I'm in"

"ah" ben was routing in the cupboard and as harry said this lifted his head up and hit it.

"ouch" harry bit his lip trying not to laugh, he followed ben upstairs just to follow him back down as he was told he could help make sandwiches.

"ok lets do a variety cheese, ham, tuna and beef" harry nodded.

"no egg?" he asked.

"i know Gail Hates egg and so does Hailey let alone me, but if you want an egg sandwich ill make you an egg sandwich"

"nah its ok"

"you sure?"

"yeh" they got everything done and called in to the shop for some crisps and some drinks, it was now coming up to the time as ben walked up to the house. They had come by car but from gail's mums it wasn't far from the park so they walked the rest of the way. Ben and gail held hands and gail had hold of joey on the lead, ben held picnic basket in his whilst hailey and harry walked in front as they reached the park Jess was just leaving.

"hello" jess said Hailey and harry just nodded going through the gate.

"hi" ben still had hold of gail's hand dint let go, as jess noticed the hands. Sparky had seen Joey and tried to go at him as joey tried too, this caused gail to use both hands she wasn't that strong still trying to build it back and almost fell with the force of joey trying to get sparky.

"here" ben said taking the lead off her and wrapping it round his hand a couple of times so he couldn't get him, no matter how much he hated Sparky.

"I'm sorry he is normally good with dogs" gail said just standing up straight.

"but that's not a dog its a rat" hailey said to harry as jess turned round from hearing it and pulled her a look, ben and Gail had heard this too and as she looked at hailey both stood with a smile, until Jess turned round and both smiles came straight off there face's.

"he is just a small breed, doesn't make him a rat" she then saw the picnic basket.

"having food?"

"yes, we decided because it was a beautiful day to come out"

"we?"

"yes me and gail" as he said this gail hooked his arm.

"well enjoy i need to go" she walked past and sent joey mad but he was soon stopped as they walked into the park, Jess only lived across the street and as she got home she watched them as gail sat with the dog laid near her, as ben played football with harry and hailey. She was jealous she even watched them sit down and eat she had a soft ball in her hand and just chucked it.

_"ah that's my man"_she thought and then to top the cake she saw ben kiss her.

"can we chuck the frisbee for joey?" Hailey asked.

"if its ok with gail" gail nodded as she let him off the lead.

"come on joey" harry said as hailey threw the frisbee to him.

"ok Joey and" he threw it and watched joey catch it.

"good catch come here boy" hailey said ben and gail smiled at them having fun.

"lovely day"

"yes nice and sunny i picked a perfect day for a picnic?"

"yes you did" gail was cuddled up to ben, as they laid on the blanket and just looked at the clouds they laid for a little while could still hear hailey and Harry with the dog and then didn't, joey ran over to them licking gail's face.

"whats up Joey?" he started circling and barking as ben and gail sat up to notice Hailey sat on the floor, harry next to her as they saw the inhaler ben got up and rushed over.

"its ok keep calm breath"

"its empty" harry said shaking the inhaler.

"ok just breath slowly hailey ok, nice and steady feel my chest try breath at the same time ok in and out" he sat near her and leaned her near his chest and started breathing.

"come on it can pass just calm down slow breaths" hailey was against ben's chest gail noticed her hands on bens pants by the knee joint as she gripped them.

"come on just breath with me, in and out nice and steady" gail watched hailey's hands loosen her grip and her breathing started to calm down.

"that's it keep Breathing nice and steady" Joey was laid down by Gail's feet just looking at Hailey.

"lets get her home" gail said as ben just nodded.

"harry could you pack the basket up please?" ben asked he nodded and wandered off, gail went to help him they had been there most of dinner it was coming up too 2:00 o clock as harry got everything packed with gail and ben helped Hailey stand up.

"your doing well were going home now, and as soon as we get in ill get your inhaler" she still had a slight wheeze as she coughed. They reached the house ben asked if gail wanted to come back she nodded and took Joey inside, then came back to the car. They got into bens and he quickly got an inhaler out for hailey, she took it and sat on the couch for 5 minuets before she started coming round to her normal self as Hailey and Harry went up to the rooms and just did there own thing. Ben and gail just sat in the room talking even after tea.

"thanks for the day out"

"no problem" he smiled as gail just cuddled up to him.

"so does this mean were going out?" ben asked.

"i don't know" gail just moved to catch his look witch was a confused one.

"well today was like are 2 date so i would say yes" ben just smiled.

"well i couldn't pick any better people to be with today no matter how events turned at the end"

"yes same" they sat and watched tv but still just sat and talked, then realised it was 8 o clock.

"I'm just gonna check on the kids, its too quite up there" ben said as gail smiled

"ill come with you, I want to say goodbye, ill ring dad after to pick me up" ben just smiled as they walked up they could hear harry.

"hiya" he said just catching them in the door way as he was playing a game.

"should you be playing that?" ben asked looking at the Game.

"i played it loads of time at mums" ben just nodded.

"well I'm going now just wanted to say bye" harry nodded and stopped the game.

"Gail, Dad" ben looked at harry the first time he had called him dad.

"yes?"

"could we do this again some time, it was a good day out"

"I'm sure we can" gail said as she grabbed bens hand.

"cool cya" ben and gail walked out closing the door.

"he called me dad" ben whispered.

"you must of broke the ice with him" gail said as they walked to the other room. Hailey was just laid in bed asleep dead on as they walked in, her cover was coming off as ben picked it up and covered her and felt her head.

"shes warm"

"she might be coming down with something" gail said just stood by his shoulders as they watched her sleep.

"come on, before she wakes up" gail said just pulling ben away.

"she looks so piece full" ben said closing the door.

"its been a busy day i think we tired her out" gail yawned "as well as my self but i didn't do a right lot"

"its the fresh air"

"yeh" she ran her hand through his hair before feeling his Head.

"your warm too"

"I'm feeling fine"

"well your warm" ben just smiled at her.

"don't worry, its just my blood, i get too warm too easily"

"so she won't be coming down with something" ben just looked at her.

"if she has blood like you" ben smiled as they walked down stairs.

"when was you allowed to take Hailey Home?"

"a week after she woke up"

"woke up?"

"yes didn't your mother say anything"

"she just said she was fine, why what happened whilst i was out?"

"you both got rushed of to hospital and both went into a coma, on the way hailey had gone into cardiac arrest a few times and at one point doctors didn't think she would make it through the night" gail looked at him.

"when she did wake up it was a miracle, the night before she hadn't had any change in her levels and then all of a sudden she was awake and getting better" gail just smiled.

"shes a tough nut"

"must get that from me"

"try again" Gail said smiling as she took her phone out and called her dad and wasn't long before he arrived.

"ok my dad is out side"

"ok" ben walked with her to his gate and gave her a kiss.

"i will see you tomorrow" she said

"yep 8:30, bright and bushy" ben smiled

"oh its the twins birthday soon isn't it?"

"yes, guess when" he said as she stood by the car.

"when?"

"Christmas Day"

"Ha, good luck"

"i don't need luck" he smiled as he lent on his gate and watched her climb in and waved them off.

"have a nice day?" hr dad asked as she placed her seat belt on and he set of.

"yes it was lovely"

"good lets get home your mother had Kyle over Cause aunt Dolly is visiting"

"mum didn't tell her about me being hurt, did she?"

"unfortunately yes she did"

"great I'm gonna be smothered"

"just picture her as ben"

"thanks dad but no, for a start ben shaves" her dad gave a slight laugh.

"come on"

* * *

**DarknessDeadly: so glad you liked the last couple of chapters as for Jess's feeling's for Ben, We will have to see how far she is willing to go. to try win him over.**

**But the Question is will what ever she trys work ? ****;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Bananza

**Here is the Christmas Chapter i know its late, but i have managed to catch up on the chapters hope you enjoy this one :) and if i just skipped this out then the story wouldn't make that much sense.**

**Disclaimer: All i own is the plot and the characters, Apart from **

**DCI Tom Barnaby**

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens**

* * *

"need to hide these, but where" ben thought as he ran round his room, the last couple of presents he had got Gail, Harry and Hailey. But needed to hide them as he picked his bag up of the floor and placed them in it, he then unraveled wrapping paper cut a bit off and folded neatly and placed that in.

"dad Gail's out side" Harry shouted up.

"yep be out in a minuet" he quickly got his bag and took it down stairs.

"be good keep the house tidy i don't want to come back and it be a big tip"

"yes ok" Harry and Hailey was sat on the couch watching TV as Ben kissed both there heads.

"cya" he ran out to the car and jumped in.

"sorry was just trying to hide some last minuet things" gail laughed.

"your still not ready and Christmas is tomorrow"

"i got everything all the presents, i just need to wrap them" she just nodded, she drove down the streets and ben just had a bad feeling and for some reason picked his bag up to look in it, as he looked through his bag he saw two presents but the wrong ones he'd picked up Gail's presents instead of Harry's _"shit better ring Hailey up"_ he thought.

"hello" Hailey answered.

"hey its me, look don't draw attention to your self but go up to my room now"

"okone sec" she said, as she went upstairs with the phone.

"what now?"

"ok now on the bed there is a CD we got harry the other day right"

"right"

"do us a favor hide it, i was ment to pick it up before i left and forgot"

"ok will do"

"right bye" ben placed his phone back into his pocket.

"you forgot a present that need wrapping"

"yes picked up your" he suddenly stopped what he was saying and tried changing it. "Hailey's up and not Harry's"

"don't lie you picked mine up didn't you, go on what you got me" gail asked now looking at ben.

"ah im not telling you"

"go on"

"no you can wait until tomorrow" ben smiled as he placed the bag between his knee's gail just smiled as she pulled into the station, they saw there Chief inspector just pulling something out of his boot as he turned round to see Gail and Ben getting out the car. Gail still trying to get the bag.

"come on let me"

"no" ben laughed as moved the bag away from her.

"aw ben please, i will act surprised"

"i know you will cause you don't know what your getting" he smiled as she kept trying, ben just laughed and Gail gave in.

"fine ill wait"

"good its only an orange anyway" ben teased as gail looked at him.

"you haven't got me an orange have you" ben just smiled.

"ben come on" gail just looked at him.

"Ben, Gail" said the inspector.

"morning Sir" ben said as the inspector joined them walking in.

"i didn't see your two at the kids Christmas do we put on?" he asked as he looked at ben.

"we was there sir, but didn't stop long harry wasn't feeling well i was scared he might of had a seizure so we left at 9" ben said as they watched him nod.

"well if you left before 9 you missed the fun after"

"why?" ben asked.

"your Boss, Mr Barnaby and i did a little scene of when Santa got stuck up the chimney for the little nippers" ben couldn't help but smile.

"we did miss the fun sir, i know harry and Hailey might of liked it" ben had managed not to laugh.

"well hope harry didnt have a seizure and felt better"

"he did sir and thanks" benwalked into the office with gail as his boss was sat at the desk. As he walked in he was whistling the tune before he started singing it quietly.

"when Santa got stuck up the chimney he began to shout, you girls and boy's wont get any toys if you don't pull me out"

"dont start" he said as ben just sat down.

"i will get enough of your kids"

"actually we left before that, harry wasn't feeling well cause of a few of the lights"

"so how did you ?"

"Cheif inspector told us" Barnaby just looked at his sergeants smiling face.

"i knew a diffrent verse to that, well i heard harry signing it"

"what did it go like?"

"When Santa got stuck in my Chimney, He began to yell, Oh hurry please, It's all such a squeeze,The reindeer's stuck as well!, His head's up there in cold night air, Now Rudolph's nose is BLUE!, When Santa got stuck up the chimney,Achoo, Achoo, Achoo," gail smiled at it.

"oh, i was going through some videos at my mums and dads the other night, and on this its got a clip on from when the twins were 3 or 4, years old at christmas" she showed the tape in her hand.

"how did they get a video of them two?"

"My Mum had invited Lacey over for dinner cause Zack was Away on business"

"whats the clip?"

"them singing, apparently Lacey Taught them a song there Dad used to do at Christmas"

"I'm getting nuttin for Christmas" ben said this same time as Gail as she smiled at him.

"ben its quite funny and really cute" she walked over and placed it onto his computer, when it was ready he pressed play as Gail pulled a seat up next to him as he watched. Ben couldn't help but smile

"harry had a little lisp" he said as he watched them.

"look at Hailey's arms" gail said as ben laughed, it finished gail took the usb she had managed to get it on and handed it him.

"thanks for that" he smiled as gail just winked at him.

"ill show it them later" ben smiled as the day went on he managed to wrap the presents before gail went searching. It didnt seem to be half an hour before it was time to go home.

"Jones, Stephens what you doing tonight, anything planned?" Barnaby asked.

"nothing planned as much sir" ben said as gailagreed with ben.

"well Mrs Barnaby is caroling with some others for Charity by Causton tree tonight, its just for an hour or so, Why don't you bring the kids down" he said looking at them.

"im up for it are you?" ben asked looking at gail as she nodded.

"what time does it start sir"

"well i starts at 7:30" ben looked at his watch as it read 5:00.

"that's sound good see you there" Barnaby nodded and wandered out the room as Gail turned to ben.

"im off then"

"are you still staying round mine tonight?" ben asked as Gail walked over to him.

"yes i am"

"well bring joey out with you tonight he can stay as well"

"you sure?"

"yes, kids will love being able to play with him" gail just smiled as they walked out to the car. That night Gail drove to bens with Joey dropped her stuff off and then they set off to Causton, they stood and watched the carol service and then went home. Gail got inside with the kids as ben just took Joey for a walk down to the park as he reached there he noticed Jess.

"ben yoohoo" she waved as ben just gave a polite smile.

"hello" he had his hands in his pocket as it was cold.

"taking your dog for a walk" she looked down at joey.

"its Gails Dog and yes just going for a stroll before going back. Gail and the kids are makinghot chocolate and told me not to be long" as benjust stood with a smile.

"there good kids" Jess said as ben just nodded.

"yeh they are at times"

"all kids have there days, i know even you had them days, like after work and it was a tough case" ben just nodded.

"you remeber last christmas eve, when we just stayed in listening to sothing music to relax after one of your cases" she asked.

"yes really did get me relaxed" jess started studying his face.

"what?"

"have you got a bruise on your head" she moved and touched it as ben watched her hand, then watched as she tried moving in closer to kiss him.

"wow, What you doing?" ben jumped back in shock, making joey jump too.

"what, i"

"I'm going out with Gail, i told you before jess I'm not into you anymore, we had a thing once but we don't anymore so please leave me alone"

"but ben, i love you ben"

"well i dontlove you, i love Gail my heart stays with her"

"yeh well, what will she do when she finds out her lover boy made a pass at his ex?"

"hang on, you made the pass on me"

"She doesn't know and neither does everyone else"

"you cant do that jess" Ben Shouted suddenly remembering he was out side.

"he just walked over to me and moved closer, i pulled away and started saying about gail he kept saying, i was the one he wanted, but i just told him if he wanted me e should of never split, thats when he went to kiss me, i had to move"

"she wont believe you, you know"

"or will she?"

"imnot gonna let you ruin my relationship with gail"

"what you gonna do, tell her about tonight?"

"yes"

"one thing ben, how will she react.? will she know your telling the truth.?or will her head start going into a mess.?" ben didn't listen h just walked off and went for a longer walk, just slightly panicking about what had happened, he'd been out for an hour when he started walking up his path he got a text off Gail. He walked in she just got up from her seat and met him in the Hallway.

"where have you been, i have been worrying sick" she said as she hugged him she noticed his face slightly pale.

"ben whats wrong?" she asked as she guided him into the front room.

"i was walking in the park and was approached by jess" Gail just looked at his face as she looked at him.

"and what went on?"

"she tried to make a pass on me" he said this and gail just looked at him.

"she did what?" ben just nodded, but as ben did this she noticed there was more.

"Ben what else" he was generally upset about what had gone on at the park, as he looked gail in the eyes.

"she's started telling me she loved me and i said i didn't love her and when i said i was gonna come home and tell you, she kept saying, will she believe you and then started saying she was gonna tell people i made a pass at her, but i didn't gail honest" he looked gail dead in the eyes as he said it, she knew he wasn't lying.

"its ok i believe you dont worry" she just hugged ben close and then went to bed.

Morning Came and Ben tried to forget about what happened last night, as he got changed he put his green shirt on with red tie, black pants and white and red stripped socks, he also placed a Santa hat on. Gail walked out the bathroom, she smiled as she saw the socks and the Hat.

"very festive" she smiled, as he walked round to her and gave a hug.

"oh yes" he grinned. Gail just looked at him.

"are they up yet?"

"no, just about to wake them" gail smiled as she grabbed bensdressing gown and walked out with him, as harry came out of his room, hejust smiled at ben and gave a small laugh.

"you want some breakfast harry?" gail asked as he nodded and they walked down. Ben walked into Haileys room.

"time to wake up Hailey" ben shook her slightly, as she moved to the other side.

"come on" she just groaned and pulled the covers over her head, as ben tried to pull them down.

"you've got a coulple of presents down stairs, i say a couple well you got quite a few"

"imnot 7 any more" she said from beneath the covers.

"come on, wheres your Christmas spirit?"

"bah humbug" she said as ben just tried to pry the covers off.

"and its your birthday shoud be a good day"

"should be" hailey said softly as ben managed to hear it, he knew why she was so determined to stay in bed.

"you cant stay in bed every christmas and birthday you know"

"i can"

"hailey listen to me, today's gonna be good trust me"

"but how" she just poked her head through the covers and noticed his hat and couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"just think of happy memories" he said as Hailey just nodded.

"now give me a hug"

"why do you have that hat on?"

"cause its Christmas, wouldn't be without it" he gave her a hug as she sat up.

"come on there's some presents down stairs" halieyjust nodded and walked down with him and they opened there presents. Gail got changed as well as harry and Hailey, they all went to the pub for a drink as they walked in jess was already trying to stir something up, but it wasn't working everyone in the village knew ben and Gail was a strong couple and also knew ben wouldn't do that to any girl, so they didn't believe her. As they walked in holding hands and smiling Jessica noticed and walked over.

"did he tell you about last night when he tried to make a pass at me ?" Jessica just looked at benas he managed to stay calm, Gail's dad was in with Janet as the whole pub went quite, knowing that the reacion of Gail would say it all.

"yes he did, the way you tried saying he had a bruise on his head and then tried to kiss him and try turn it round to be his fault, yeh i think he did tell me" gail just looked at jess and she left.

"just stay away from her if possible" Gail whispered in his ear.

"i will" he smiled as he grabbed her hand.

Christmas passed and as a new year passed Gail Moved in to bens place, Jess still Kept Making attempts to win ben over and she knew it was getting on bens nerves, but Gail kept telling him not to let it get to him or rise above it, don't let it show its bothering him. one morning on the cold December day gail woke up and ran to the bathroom this woke ben up, as he followed her into the bathroom and held her hair as she started throwing up.

"Gail, you need to go to the doctors, you have been sick every morning for the past 4 months"

"i told you its this bug" she had been telling her self this for the past 3 month, but didn't want to go to the doctors.

"if it was i would of caught it" he said sitting down as she leaned into him, ben just wrapped his arms around her.

"come on if you know something tell me, your starting to scare me"Gail leaned in his chest she was also scared.

"i think impregnant" she said as she came out with it, ben just stayed still he didnt move.

"ben are you ok?"

"yes, erm are you sure?"

"i need to do a test, but i have been needing to pee allot, morning sickness, boobs are sore and if i remember rightly the last time we had sex was about 4 month ago" ben just nodded, still shocked as even listening to her had him convinced.

"right, well then we shall get a test done and if you are we need to ring the doctor" she just nodded as they both stayed sat down for a bit longer and then got up, they needed to pick Harry's meds up from the chemist, so they got a test whilst they was there. When Gail walked out she bumped into her mother.

"hello, what you doing?"

"picking harrys meds up" she just nodded as she noticed ben and waved.

"well have a good day at work" her mother said walking off as gail climbed into the car.

"what did you tell her?"

"that we picked up harry's meds"

"ok" he said as he set off.

"not ok ben, i kind of lied to my mother"

"i know, but i didn't say lie to her you did that your self"

"yes im sorry"

"its ok" he moved his left hand into hers and just squeezed it before concentrating back on the road.

They drove up to the station and carried on with there work, Ben and Barnaby had to go out and look at a brake in of a pub, as they went Gail went to the toilets and took the test as she came out she placed the test back in the box and into her bag and went to ring some one when she finished Ben and tom was coming back.

"Ben" she pulled him over to the side.

"did you do the test?" she nodded "and" she opened her bag and took the test out for ben to read, he just nodded.

"lets ring the doctor"

"i have done, I'm just about to leave"

"you want me to come with you?"

"no its ok if he sends me for a scan ill ring you" she gave him a kiss and walked out as ben went up to the office.

"is Gail ok Jones?"

"yes shes just going to doctors, not been well for a week i finally managed to get her to go"

"she taken the car?"

"no taxi" he nodded

"so you will be picking her up"

"she said she would ring me" ben just sat and did his work still a bit scared after the news, but also felt happy the love of his life was having his baby, he just sat thinking. An hour had passed and his phone went off.

"hello"

"can you come pick me up, we have a hospital check"

"yes sure won't be long" he put the phone down and bumped into Barnaby before Leaving.

"you ok?"

"yes just going to pick Gail up"

"ok" benwent and picked her up and they drove to the hospital, it was a little shock for them but as they stated thinking about it they both got happier as they sat and waited for the doctor.

"were pregnant" she smiled as she just grabbed his hand.

"i know" the doctor came out and pulled them to a room, were she was checked to make sure her and baby was ok.

"ok Miss Stephen's, everything is fine you are 4 months gone exact, so your little bundle is due on the, 29th of May" gail and benjust smiled and nodded and they went back to work. Gail had to sit down withthe boss to talk about maternity leave and she agreed to work up to the last month of her pregnancy, he agreedand gail went to break the news to tom. Gail was only given light work. It wasn't long before every one knew, even Jess who really wasn't happy. As 2 months passed ben had got the nursery started. One night Gail let bengo out with his mates, he'd been drinking a bit but wasn't drunk, when he walked by the park he was stopped by Jess.

"i need to get home" he said, jess had been drinking too, but she was a lot more drunk than ben.

"come on aren't you gonna stay out and play"

"no i need to get home to my lovely partner and kids" ben couldn't move she blocked his way. Gail and the twins took joey for a walk and could see ben talking to jess.

"gail aren't you gonna?"

"nope just a second" she said, as she just stood there in the dark they then saw Jess kiss ben and at that point gail turned to walk away, hailey and harry joined her as they walked back home not believing what they had saw. Ben was trying to pull away as gail watched but she didn't notice and as soon as they left he managed to break away.

"what you doing?"

"don't say you didn't like it"

"i didn't, i have told you before jess, I'm not interested, jess if this carry's on I'm gonna get you a restraining order" he walked past and went home as he walked in he noticed some covers and a pillow on the couch he then noticed gail sat in the other chair.

"who are these for?"

"you"

"what why?"

"you tell me"

"tell you what?"

"about you kissing Jessica"

"gail she kissed me"

"yes i see you didn't pull back this time though did you"

"eh" ben was now confused at how she knew and why she thought he didn't try break away.

"me, Harry and Hailey saw you two kissing by the park"

"i was trying to break away gail, honest"

"yes it really looked that way" she wanted to believe him so much as she looked into his green eye's, But her emotions were all over and she had started to accept the fact that what she saw was what went on. She walked out and up stairs to the bed room, as Hailey came down for a drink she walked in to see him necking a whiskey down and thenturned to see hailey.

"what you doing?"

"getting a drink"

"did you hear?"

"didn't need to hear, i saw it at the park"

"she had hold of me i couldn't push back"

"yes that's what they all say" haileywalked off with her drink and off to her bed room a few days passed and gail couldn't take it she was so upset and what made it worse for her was what she thought was bnlying, when he was really telling the truth, so she went to live with her was now annoyed and harry and Hailey wasn't speaking to himalways playing up not doing as they was told but he was bothered about his relationship with gail as it seemed to be crumbling all cause of one person. The next night after work benwent to the pub and was very drunk. James had gone for a drink with Kyle as Ben was in the pub just in the corner by him self.

"your pal is distraught" the bar tender said.

"what you mean?" kyle asked.

"well your Gils left him hasn't she" she asked pulling them there drinks.

"shes moved out of his yes?"

"and all bbecause of that evil witch Jessica"

"you believe ben then?"

"of course i do, you should know this too you've seen him break with plenty of girls, but how many have left him like that" she asked as she looked at James. Ben stood up after noticing Kyle and walked out the pub stumbling side to side didn't want to face him after all it was his sisters heart that was broken.

"lets follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" kyle said they followed him to the park were he sat on a bench, they was just about to join him and noticed jessica running out to him.

"oh ben, i heard about you and Gail" she went to hug him.

"go away" he said as he stood up.

"what's the matter?"

"what's the matter, because of you my kids hate me, as well as the one woman i have loved since the day we met, who is carrying my child. Because you have been playing your stupid games to try get me and Gail away from each other" kyle and James started walking downnoticing bens anger and thought it would be best.

"well wait ago you've cracked it on the head, you happy about that, but just because you split us up don't think I'm gonna come running back to you, i don't even love you"

"come on benlets get you home" kyle said just grabbing his arm along with James who grabbed his other.

"the one Woman in my live that i felt happy to be with, woke up each morning thanking god that she was laid beside me gone just like that, because you decided to play stupid games all cause you couldn't handle the fact that i was happily in love with the perfect person" ben was upset and you could see it, Jessica just looked at him guily, she knew she had drove ben to this, it wasn't what she had planned.

"I'm sorry" she said kyle just looked at her.

"i think it might be a bit too late to say that" ben said as he walked off.

"oh and jess, did i mention, Thanks for ruining my Fucking life" ben just walked out the park as kyle and James watched jess just look at them.

"will he be able to get back with gail?"

"i don't know gail was really upset" kyle said this and watched as james just followed ben and kyle did the same as they watched him go down t his home, ben knew they was following him cause they kept calling his name, but he just ignored them and walked into the front room.

"guys go to bed please" ben said, Harry and Hailey had been playing up for him ever since they saw the kiss and just sat and ignored him.

"guys bed please" he said again, and just as James and kyle walked in ben had started to loose his cool.

"I said get to bed!" ben said picking up the remote turning off the tv and throwing it into the chair that was next to him, this made Harry and Hailey jump.

"Harry, Hailey just go up to your bedrooms ok" James said they nodded and walked out. kyle watched ben sit into the chair.

"ben you need to calm down" James said none of them had ever seen ben at his boiling point but they just wanted to calm him down before the switch went off.

"calm down what's the point?"

"well for a starters you've just scared the crap out of your kids had a go a jess in the park" James said as ben just got up.

"i had good reasons to have a go at her"

"yes you did ben i agree, but not your kids"

"its her fault anyway,after she kissed me the other night" there was stuff on his dining table and ben just snapped and off came all of the stuff.

"ruined my life my kids hate me, they won't even listen to me. The woman i loved hates me and to top it off will i be there to see my child be born so i at least get to experience it, possibly not so its all gone tits up has my life" things just flung and smashed on the floor, as harry and Hailey had gone into the same room both scared this was a different ben, never had they known him to snap like this before.

"ben just calm down" ben had found him self just by the wall full blown anger as he punched the wall over again, kyle and James stopped him before he did damage to his hand, they spun him round and put his back against the wall just pinning him there.

"calm down ben" kyle said ben tried to wriggle free.

"ben just calm down" james said he wasn't listening to them and they resulted into shouting louder just to get him listening.

"BEN JUST CALM DOWN NOW!" james shouted as ben stopped wriggling and broke down crying, he just slid down the wall his head in arms burred as he just sobbed, kyle and James just looked at him and then to each other.

"ill go see the kids" James said as he walked past the door just shutting it and then going up stairs, he walked to the nursery first not realising it wasn't a main room yet until he switched the light on, he turned it off and them wandered into hailey's room, but she wasn't there, at this point when he noticed hailey's bedroom empty he did panic a little and opened up bens room in case she had gone to just sit on his bed, but that room was empty. He then opened Harrys to notice themboth just sat on the floor scared, they had heard all the bangs and thought it was there fault and as james walked in they thought it was ben, as he watched them both flinch.

"hey its ok guys its me james shh"

"is dad really mad at us?"

"he's mad yes, but not at you two" he gave them a smile before he gave them a hug, he couldn't believe how scared they was, he hadn't heard about Zack beating them up from a young age and couldn't understand, he couldn't seem to keep them calm and had to ring Gail. She was dropped off by her mother, gailhad told her to go back home and that she would get a taxi back with kyle. She walked inside to see kyle just helping ben into a chair, as she looked in the room she could see the kitchen destroyedm james saw her stood by the door.

"what happened.? he didn't go mad with the twins"

"no, lookill tell you later but there scared stiff up stairs" she walked with him and into harry's room, they was so pleased to see her.

"dads mad at us" Hailey said as gail hugged her.

"no, he's not mad at you"

"he is we've been ignoring him telling us to do stuff, and he's gone mad at us. he's gonna send us away isn't he?"

"hey come here" she pulled them both to her.

"your dad loves you to bits, he maybe a little mad you wasn't listening to him, but don't you think it was your fault cause it wasn't ok. just remember that" james couldn't help but feel sorry for them, one person had ruined there whole life, so he sat down to tell them.

"listen guys yours dads mad because of jessica"

"his lover girl"

"no listen your dad went to the pub today and as he was going home me and kyle followed him, that's when we saw Jessica come running from her house to the park bench he was sat on, she went to console him and he jumped straight up and had a go at her"

"he was drunk" harry said

"your dads normally a happy drunk, unless he is bothered like he was tonight"

"bet jessica liked it, Dad being drunk"

"well ben put her straight, said just because she may of split himand Gail up doesn't mean that he was gonna go running back to her" gail just looked at him.

"look if ben didn't care about you three, he wouldn't of lashed out as he did and find him self sat crying"

"he's crying?" hailey asked james just nodded.

"i want to see dad?" Hailey said standing up.

"me two" Harry said.

"ok but just wait out side the room for us"

"what else did he say?" Gail asked.

"he praised her and i quote 'for ruining his fucking life'" gail just looked at the kids as they waited out side the front room and walked in slowly.

"Dad" they said as benlifted his head up, he noticed them and opened his arms for a hug, they both rushed over and hugged him. Gail noticed his face as she was stood by the door ben hadn't seen her yet.

"I'm so sorry" ben said, kyle looked and noticed his sister stood by the door frame he just smiled at her, bens eyes were red, all puffed up his left hand slightly swollen from the wall and a few small cuts on his arms from the glass, that had smashed and ben had caught him self on, he hadn't realised the big gash along his arm and then jamesdid along with gailas they both walked in.

"wheres the first aid kit?" James asked to Gail.

"kitchen cupboards under the sink" as ben heard gail's voice he looked up at her, as hailey and harry moved from him and he stood up across from her his eyes still puffed as gail could see how upset he had been.

"I'm sorry" he said as gail just walked closer and kissed him.

"its me that should be saying sorry not you" gail said as she just hugged him, bens tears still fell from his face as james brought the first aid box in.

"come on sit down" she guided himto sit down as he brought the box in and some dishes with warm water in as gail just cleaned the cut up, ben flinched each time she touched it.

"its ok almost done" she said as she looked at him she placed a bandage over it and just sat next to him. Harry and Hailey just went up to bed, as kyle and james just stood watching them walk up the stairs.

"I'm sorry i didn't believe you" ben was about to speak when she stopped him.

"no listen, we have been trying to stay out of her way and it just worsened, she managed to get into are head having us watch what we was doing and it just made it worse"

"i kept trying to walk away from her to come home, she just grabbed me and i couldn't" gail now had tears in her eyes, as she just looked at benand could now see the truth.

"i know you did know, but it was just when we saw you it didn't look like you were trapped" ben just nodded.

"but it wasn't till tonight, when James said that you jumped up when she was gonna console you, i realised i had it wrong and if you did have feelings for her you would have let her touch you, not get up shout at her come home and blow the kitchen to pieces" ben just looked at her then to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" he said again thats all he seemed to be able to say.

"shh, lets not worry about it. That's the past" she kissed him and placed his hand on her stomach.

"we just need to think of the future ok" ben just nodded as he tooka deep breath in, then kissed Gail she could still feel his tears that fell from his face, as she just used her hands to wipe them away and gave ben a smile.

* * *

**please tell me what you thought of this chapter would love to know :) Like i say this is for My Self to try become a better writer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while since i updated the story been a hectic start to the new year :\**

**Disclaimer: i own everything apart from, **

**DCI Tom Barnaby**

**DS Ben Jones**

**DC Gail Stephens**

**Dr George Bullard**

* * *

As Morning rose, ben was laid on couch still asleep harry and Hailey was up cleaning the kitchen as gail walked back down stairs.

"hey guys you don't have too"

"its ok were almost done now" harry was sweeping the glass up as hailey picked things up.

"what do you want to eat toast, cereal?"

"toast please" Harry said

"Hailey?"

"Same"

"ok is your dad still asleep?"

"yeh" harry said as he looked at him. Gail made there breakfast and sat down eating some cereal as she looked at her watch.

"school guys" she said cleaning up her bowl.

"i can't drop you of cause i have to get ready"

"for work?"

"no i got a scan today, be going in after"

"what about dad?"

"i rang up today, said he was coming with me to the scan" they nodded.

"ok you got everything, taken everything" she looked at harry as he rushed past to the cupboard and took a tablet out.

"done" gail smiled

"have a good day"

"you too" she smiled as they left the house and then wandered into the front room and picked up some of the stuff up of the floor, as she noticed ben wake up.

"thought i would of had to wake you"

"what time is it ?" ben asked as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"8:30"

"shit, i need to get showered and get to work"

"you can get showered, but your not in till later same as me" ben looked at her.

"we have a baby scan to go to" he just looked and nodded.

"go on, go into the shower" he nodded and went up. When he came down he just had his shirt to go on, he had his pants and socks on and he walked down with his shirt and tie as he walked into the kitchen and under the sink, gail was just sat down reading her magazine.

"its in the front room under the table"

"pardon?" ben said standing up.

"first aid kit" he just wandered in and got it and sat down.

"does it hurt?"

"yep stung like a" he winched as she touched it.

"here" she pulled his arm out and opened the box and out with the antiseptic spray.

"this is possibly gonna sting" ben closed his eyes.

"that's not bad"

"i haven't sprayed it yet" she looked at ben with a smile and sprayed it.

"ah sheesh thanks for the warning"

"sorry" she said just dabbing it and placing something over it before using the bandage as she finished she looked at the clock.

"there done"

"what time you need to be there?"

"9:50" it was only coming up to 9:00 as ben just nodded and placed his shirt on. He buttoned it up and did his tie and walked to the mirror above the fire place as gail watched him sort his hair out.

"we will set off once i have been to the toilet" ben nodded and followed her up whilst he got his jacket, gail came down five minuets later after washing her face. She smiled as ben got up.

"you ready?" she nodded as they walked to his car ben patted his pockets for his car keys.

"there in my other Jacket one moment" he rushed back into the house and back out again. Forgetting to lock the door.

"door" gail said as ben remembered and turned quick.

"you would of thought you was in a rush, slow down were not late" he just nodded and opened the car door for her, he went to his side and clambered in and set off. They sat down in the waiting room and ben realised the kitchen was cleaned as he remembered walking into it this morning.

"did you clean the kitchen?"

"no Harry and Hailey did."

"they shouldn't of, i should"

"i know you managed to get out of that. We need some new plates, glasses, bowls and cups so that will come out off your pocket."

"you said we needed some new dishes anyway"

"they was the new ones"

"oh yeh, sorry"

"its ok"

"Miss Gail Stephens" gail stood up and ben followed her into the room.

"6 Months how you doing with getting stuff ready?"

"we just need the cot, cabinets and changing table and he just needs to paint the room" Gail said looking a ben.

"how you doing for clothes?"

"its hard, you see all these lovely girls outfits and then Boys"

"you had your eyes on some stuff then?"

"yes some really cute stuff" gail and the midwife could of sat and chatted for hours.

"well lets get you checked" she nodded as she lifted her top up and grabbed bens hand. he just smiled as he zoned back into the situation and looked at the screen as he saw the baby.

"you still don't want to know the sex?"

"yep still want the surprise" gail said as benjust nodded along with her.

"i understand your thinking of staying at work about a month or so before baby's due?"

"yes it was a hard decision and wanted to have that month just getting settled and relaxed at home."

"your not doing to much work and keeping relaxed?"

"yes, Boss has got me doing soft work and instead of going out to the scenes I'm stuck at the station just looking up stuff"

"well everything is going fine, just stay relaxed don't stress or overdo it and things will be good. just going to do the usual test weight and what not and you can be on your way" gail nodded.

"any worries?"

"no not today, don't think"

"well you know if you do just ring me and i can book you in to talk" she nodded and went out after 20 minuets they was walking out the hospital to there car.

"ok work" gail said as she smiled at ben. They both walked into the office as people noticed, ben just sat down at his desk as tom looked at him.

"i heard you was quite annoyed last night, as well as slightly drunk" ben just looked at tom and nodded.

"are you two speaking?"

"yeh we are, why?"

"just wondering you both need to talk"

"we have been. We talked last night and this morning"

"last night?"

"yes well, as you pointed out i was slightly drunk and annoyed when i got home i flipped. Kyle and James had followed me home"

"kids?"

"James called gail cause they was scared" tom just looked at his sergeant.

"you have to control your anger"

"i can control it, it was just last night after everything that happened it just went of like a bomb" gail walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"you got a pen?"

"yeh" ben opened his draw and gave her one.

"you want a drink?" he asked after having enough of talking about last nights advents.

"yes please tea" he nodded and went over to the kettle. Tom just looked at gail.

"you two sorted out?"

"made up, yes"

"thats good" gail just gave her boss a smile before holding her stomach.

"you ok?"

"yes just been kicked" she smiled as benwalked back with the cups.

"you ok?"

"yes, i think someones playing football" gail grabbed bens hand and placed it were she was being kicked.

"doesn't it scare you?" he said.

"you ask this every time you feel the baby kick" she smiled as she took her drink over to her desk. She noticed a letter on the desk addressed to her she read it.

_"This is Jessica, please can we meet up at dinner time at the new cafe in Causton. I understand if you don't come but its just to talk its quite important"_gail read it and then placed it down and thought, she did her work and as dinner came she went out to the cafe as she walked in she saw Jessica sat at the Back.

"hi thanks for coming, would you like a drink?"

"tea please" jess nodded and got a drink for gailand sat back down, as the waiter came with the cup and placed it down.

"thanks" gail said to the waiter.

"what did you want?" she then said as she looked at jess she didn't say it nastily.

"its just to talk"

"about?"

"i just wanted to apologise for any pain i put you through. I have been stupid and selfish" gail just nodded.

"i just want to say its not bens fault, please don't take it out on him" gaildecided to play along with it, she knew it was mean but wanted to hear what she had to say.

"it takes two to kiss"

"no, Ben was trying to get away from me he kept saying he had to get home to you i was drunk. I had a few to drink and caught ben off guard he was trying to move he really was, but i held onto him" gail just took a drink calmly.

"last night, i rushed to him when i saw him sat at the park and he went ballistic, he really was angry and upset i had never seen him like that, and then when he started saying that he'd lost the one person he truly loved in the world, i started to see how much he did care for you and realised i'd made a huge mistake. When i saw him leave the park your brother and james followed him i just went inside, i really felt so guilty" gail just nodded.

"when he got home he flipped you know?" she shook her head "scared the kids big time, and was so angry he smashed the kitchen"

"he scared his kids?"

"they have never seen him that angry before. The last time they witnessed a male angry like that they was beat, they was scared that ben was going to hit them" Jess just looked at gail.

"he didn't, its just i know they have been pushing his buttons, they wasn't speaking to him and went into rebellious teens, but even with them like that he would never hurt them"

"look I'm truly sorry, i hope you and ben can work it out he really does love you, my problem was i was jealous and last night i realised that, it was me that drove him away in the first place"

"well we are talking and have made up, were putting everything behind us and just concentrating on what the future will bring"

"I'm glad to hear this, i hope we can start a clean sheet, i understand if you don't but i can't express how sorry i am" gail looked at Jessica and thought she dissevered a new start.

"i accept your apology and would like to start a clean sheet, but its not just me that needs to be apologized to"

"yes i know i need to apologise to ben, but also his kids cause it must of been tough on them" gail just nodded.

"i got to get back, ben will be wondering where i am thanks for the tea."

"its ok, when do you think it would be best to come by to apologise"

"if you come round later on about 8" jessica nodded as gail went back. And later that night at 8 jessica turned up.

"what you doing here" ben said as he was stood by the door, Gail walked behind him.

"she wanted to come and apologise to you and the twins"

"its not just us"

"she has already apologised to me, and we are willing to start fresh. Ben just looked at gail and moved to let jess in, as she walked into the front room were harry and Hailey sat.

"i just wanted to say, i'm truly sorry for what i did, and hope you can accept my apology"

"why should we" Harry said.

"i understand why you wouldn't want to, and never speak to me again, but this incident has made me realise what an idiot i have been and i really want to start a fresh" ben felt gail's hand just nudge him forward slightly.

"ok" Harry said ben looked down at him as did Hailey.

"thank you harry" jess said with a smile.

"i do too" ben said as he felt gail's hand.

"doesn't mean I'm gonna be pally pally with you" hailey said.

"no i understand, i almost tore your family apart i don't expect to be pally pally i'm just wanting to try put things right"

"well i accept your apology"

"thanks, i will leave you all to your night" gail lead jess out the house and walked back.

"ok you two bed" ben said as they nodded and walked up.

"is that who you went to see at dinner?" gail nodded.

"she wanted to apologise to me, and she told me that it was her" ben just nodded.

"anyway past is past" ben just nodded and helped her wash up. as another month passed gail was now told she had to go every fortnight for a check. Time soon passed and it was now 5 week before the baby, was due gail was still at work trucking on she was sat down working, when she put the pen down and just pushed her stomach slightly getting little pains.

"you ok" ben asked.

"yes just slightly uncomfortable" she said it showed in her face

"go home" he said just watching her.

"no ill be fine" she got through the day and through the night, still had slight pains but in her back. She just put it down to the weight she was carrying and not telling ben. That morning at work, Ben and Barnaby had to go out and the Chief Inspector came in as he watched gail drop her cup, cause of a slight shock of pain.

"gail you ok?" He said rushing over an just held her arm.

"yes baby just kicked" that's how the pain felt to her but now it was a stronger kick.

"you sure?"

"yes, they have a good kick that's all and i wasn't expecting it" she went to bend down.

"no ill get that, here you sit" he helped gail into the seat.

"i think you should go home"

"no sir i will be ok"

"no, i insist you only had 3 more days left anyway, you might as well go home get some early rest"

"it will be fine there just kicking me" he watched as she just pressed her stomach.

"are you sure your ok, ill call and ambulance"

"no need, i have just been slightly uncomfortable that's all" Gail said just smiling to comfort his concerns.

"well i order you to go home, and start your maternity today, just sit and relax, it might be your uncomfortable because you need rest"

"your not gonna let this go are you?"gail said just smiling.

"no, now where's ben?"

"they had to go out"

"ok, you got your keys?"

"yes"

"right ill drop you off home" she got her stuff and the chief took her home.

"get plenty of rest and are you sure you will be ok on your own?"

"yes i will be fine sir thanks" she walked up to the house and went in.

"ill be so glad when your born" she said to her self, she had been getting small pains since yesterday and they got more painful during the night, and up to the point were she was dropped off they seemed to come every 30 minuets or so, some painful as she just sat down, dinner time passed and, as gail stood in the kitchen the pains got more closer and as she stood holding onto the kitchen counter, they seemed to be still painful she just couldn't stand the pain.

* * *

where's gail?" ben said walking in.

"chief inspector ordered her to go home and gave her a lift"

"when?"

"about an hour and half ago" ben just nodded and sat down.

"i should ring her, to check on her" he said as barnaby came in.

"Dr Bullard wants to show us something" ben nodded and told him self he would ring after. as he followed his boss to Dr Bullard.

"it looks like he was tortured, first the wounds, here and here were done before these ones by his heart, but these are more precise they knew what they was doing to miss organs" bens phone started to go as he read the caller id it was gail.

"Jones" he said as he walked out.

"Ben" he could hear pain in her voice.

"Gail love are you ok?"

"no i keep getting pains"

"ok ill make my way there" the phone went dead. "Gail" he looked at the phone and noticed the call was ended as he just opened the door.

"sir i just need to nip out"

"ok" ben shut the door and ran off to his car.

* * *

"ben, Ben" gail said holding the phone she looked and noticed the phone had gone dead.

"oh no" she said as pain ripped through her.

"ah" one hand grabbed her belly, as the other gripped the phone as she was still leaned over the counter, she noticed the house phone on its stand in the hallway and was gonna go get it and call for an ambulance, but as she went to move she couldn't, the pain was so bad she just couldn't move, all she could do was just lean on the counter her back hunched as she grabbed the sides, her legs shoulder width apart as shooting pains came closer, as 8 minuets passed she just looked at the clock.

"ben where are you?, oh" she said as she took a deep breath in slowly and then out slowly as she was taught in the breathing classes, she had been to as she heard the door go.

"Gail"

"Ben in here" he rushed in to find gail leaning over as he just stood at the side of her not knowing what was going on.

"hey are you ok?"

"no, i think the baby's coming"

"right have your waters broke?"

"no" he nodded

"ok lets" as he said this a gush of water hit the floor, as it did ben tried to jump out the way "they have know" gail said as she still stayed stood.

"yes erm" ben said looking down quite shocked not expecting any of it.

"come on lets get you to the car"

"ben i can't" she said.

"you can come on"

"no i can't move, the pain is too much" she said ben looked at her and nodded as she ducked her head as another pain shot through her.

"ah" ben just looked round on the floor.

"ok gail, come on, I'm gonna sit you down" he wanted to carry her out side to his car but he didn't want to risk anything, so thought it was best and managed to sit her down.

"ill get you a couple of cushions" he rushed into the front room and grabbed them all, when he came back in he helped place them behind gail.

"its ok" he pulled his phone out as it started ringing, it was Barnaby as he canceled it and then rang 999, gail had put her nightie on to relax in as she sat back ben had the phone to his ear as he was delivered instructions.

"ok gail, i need to take your underwear off and just take a look ok" she nodded still breathing she had changed into _"Hee hee hoo"_ as ben took a look phone still to his ear.

"wow, yes i can see a a head off hair" gail just looked at him, as he looked up ben just listened down the phone and then looked at gail.

"what" he took a deep breath as he looked at gail.

"the paramedics are stuck in traffic and it looks like your gonna have to give birth here" gail just looked at him.

"ok?" he asked she just nodded ben was given more instructions as he had to rush of and got some towels.

"ok Gail if your ready, you need to push" she shook her head.

"i can't ben"

"you can come on, chin to you chest and push down to your bum" ben stated what he had been told over the phone as gail did this.

"good gail your doing well" he said as his hand just ran up and down the back of her lower leg she stopped and took another couple of breaths before pushing again.

"that's it gail well done, i can see the head there eyes nose mouth and dark hair" ben said as he looked at gail, he heard speech in his ear from the phone.

"ok" ben was doing what he had been told and then looked at gail.

"ok gail your gonna need to do a big push a really big push"

"ben i can't"

"i know it hurts, but you can do it you can"

"i can't"

"gail look at me, yes you can ok take a few breaths" she took her breaths "ok and push, gail push" Gail started to push with all her might. "that's it gail keep going, push come on, almost there big push" she did this and the baby's shoulders were out, as ben was able to guide it out but no cry came from the baby.

"ben why aren't they crying?"

"i don't know, there not breathing and blue" he said down the phone, ben was then guided step by step what to do as gail just sat scared.

"ben" she said she just waited and seemed to take ages and as soon as paramedics rushed in the baby let out a cry, as gail heard this she felt relived as ben just leaned back as paramedics came in with the kit.

"Gail" it was Kyle as he looked at her and then to ben as he just moved on his knees, by her side kyle was given the baby who was still crying, as he just checked them over and wrapped them up in some tin foil to keep warm, as ben looked at gail.

"what is it?"

"its not a turky" he smiled as he looked at kyle gail gave a laugh. ben didn't look he was more bothered in following instructions.

"i didn't look" he said as he looked over to kyle as he walked back.

"a beautiful Baby Boy" he said letting him sit in gail's arms as ben smiled.

"its a boy" he said as he looked at gail and kissed her, gail then had to hand ben the baby as he sat next to her and watched the paramedic just push her stomach, to help with the placenta shortly after the placenta was out as ben handed the baby back, and they checked it to make sure everything was out and it was. Bens phone had started to go off again, as they started to load gail up.

"Jones we need you at Badgers drift, we have just had a call" the phone went dead as ben looked at gail.

"its ok i will see you at the hospital" ben nodded as he watched them get the doors shut, and set of as he just cleaned his hands and went it wasn't long before he reached badgers drift he saw his boss just stood by his car.

"sorry sir for not answering"

"i hope you have a good reason?" ben just smiled and he realised.

"Gail's had the baby hasn't she" ben just smiled.

"she ok and baby?"

"yes gail's fine baby wasn't breathing straight away but think they will be ok"

"so what was it boy or girl?"

"a little boy"

"well todays worked in your favor, this was a hoax call" ben just looked at his boss.

"go on you get to your partner and baby" ben smiled.

"were you picking harry and hailey up from school today"

"yes i was"

"ill bring them along if you want"

"you sure sir"

"yes now go on" ben just got, into his car and drove off, he had stopped off at the supermarket for some flowers as he entered the room with them.

"hey" he smiled as Gail just sat with kyle, ben kissed her and gave her the flowers she was tired now after giving birth.

"hows he doing?"ben asked looking from gail to Kyle.

"just for precautions he is in the NICU baby unit, but he looks to be ok to me, perfectly healthy" kyle said as ben sat by gail.

"hey wait ago you for delivering him, so will you be looking for a job swap"

"no" ben smiled as kyle laughed.

"it was hard for me today, i don't think i could deliver a load in on day" ben smiled as the just sat and talked when a nurse came in.

"would you like to see him" ben and Gail nodded and wandered up to the unit with her.

"what we gonna name him?" ben asked as he stood by gail looking at him peacefully asleep.

"well it isn't Sophie, Rose or Jane" ben smiled as she said this.

"what did we have for boys?"

"we had a load"

"its just his first name isn't it?"

"well are we still thinking of James for middle after your grandad" ben smiled and nodded.

"so what did we have?" ben got his pad out to write the names.

"we had Austin, Alex, Brian, Elliot, Ethan, Dylan, George, Harvey, Hayden, Matthew, Miles, Liam, Lewis, Paul, Richard, Stephen, Warren" Gail said these and ben just raised his eye brows.

"wow a lot of names"

"yes"

"i can tell you a few that i thinks a miss, Stephen, Warren, Paul, Brian and Alex" gail nodded agreeing she watched as he marked the names off the list.

"I'm not too Keen on Richard or Elliott" ben nodded and crossed them off.

"witch three do you like?" he asked

"three"

"ok 4"

"Ethan, Dylan, Matthew and Lewis" gail said

"same" ben just looked at the name's.

"Favourite out if the two" gail asked.

"Dylan and Matthew"

"i like Lewis instead of Matthew"

"well we both like Dylan" gail smiled

"yes i do"

"how about that then, Dylan James Jones" gail smiled as she looked at him.

"i like it" ben took a picture on his phone and sent it to his mother, gail's mother and his brother and sister.

_"Meet Dylan James Jones born 12:48 pm 6 pounds 9 ounces"_ was what the message said as ben sent it out and then sent two to Harry and Hailey just saying.

_"Meet your New little Brother Dylan James Jones"_ gail was tired so they went back to the room, were she fell asleep as she managed to drift of he was bombarded with text's.

_"aw well done give gail and dylana kiss from us"_ was what he received from his mother she was sat with his sister.

_"well done guys"_ was what his brother sent him.

_"is it ok if we come visit"_ was what gail's mum sent.

_"Gail's just asleep at the moment, and baby is in the NICU baby unit won't be out of there for another day, but he's fine will text you later when gail wakes see how she is for visitors"_

_"ok"_ was what he got back, as 3 o clock approached gail had woken up. Ben told her about her mothers text and she said let her know she can come up, ben just nodded after a while her mother arrived.

"hey well done sweetheart" she gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning ben.

"hey" she hugged him.

"how you feeling?" she asked as gail sat up.

"tired and sore"

"it will ease in a few days" she said as gail nodded.

"were is dad?"

"wanted to get hold of your brother"

"kyle knows"

"really?"

"yes he was on call, him and his co-worker was the ones that came to the house"

"house?"

"i had him at home, i started getting pains and couldn't move, just stood leaning on the kitchen counter"

"should of rang me"

"i couldn't, i rang ben and half way through my phone went dead, and i just couldn't move cause of the pain, to get the house phone" they just sat talking, when Mark walked in ben was just stood up as janet was sat down.

"hey hows everything going?" he said giving gail a smile.

"hiya dad" she said as he came in.

"hiya mark" ben said, he looked slightly tired, his shirt sleeves rolled up, tie pulled down and top button undone.

"congrats lad" mark said his hand outstretched, as ben shook it mark then walked to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"well done girl" he whispered in her ear.

"would you two like to see him?" ben asked.

"can we?" jane asked as gail smiled and nodded.

"yes just us and grandparents allowed in at the moment" janet nodded and so did mark.

"you take janet first, i want to sit down here a while" ben nodded and give gail a kiss before he left, they walked onto the corridor and up to the Baby unit just as James walked out.

"hello James" he turned round generally shocked to see them.

"hello what?"

"come to see my grandson" james looked at janet, blank and then realised.

"jesus Gail's give birth"

"you haven't spoke to kyle yet have you" ben said finding his reaction quite funny.

"no"

"i asked him, if he saw you around cause he's finished to tell you."

"was ment to be getting changed my Self, and got asked to check a little baby over... You called him Dylan" ben just smiled as his mate started realising things.

"you'd be crap at my job" ben said.

"no, i was looking down at him and checking him thinking he looks very familiar, he was just laid wake watching me and then seemed to try look other places" ben again just stood and smiled "he's pretty strong, nurse's was trying to put a baby grow on when i walked in"

"you coming in?" ben asked james just nodded as he walked in first, the nurse knew as soon as he realised who's baby it was he'd be back.

"just in time Mr Jones" said the nurse ben looked at her.

"first dirty nappy, if you want to do it" ben just nodded.

"yeh ill do it" ben walked round to him laid down and just held his small feet a second.

"do you know how to change a nappy?" she asked him as ben just smiled.

"yes i do thanks" he said the nurse just nodded.

"ok stuff are here, just give me a shout if you need me" ben didn't know what he was getting himself into. Janet knew what would be coming as she'd been through this before as she stood by the side so she could see there reactions.

"your not gonna like this buddy, it will be cold" ben said looking down at the baby and then undoing the nappy and pulling it back. James was stood to the right of ben just looking on as ben pulled back the nappy, to just reveal what looked like tar.

"oh" they both said moving there heads away, nappy back up, as ben slowly looked back pulling the nappy down again. he could hear james start to gip. and he did too james had turned round still gipping.

"will you stop" ben said just coughing a little "your making me" he covered his mouth as he turned his head.

"its like tar" he heard james say.

"i know just pass us the wipes will you" ben had managed to stop him self gipping and so had James until he went to pass the wipes and caught glimpse of the nappy again. Ben handn't noticed the our stretched arm from james, holding the wipes his head was just facing the other way, as he heard james again.

"well take them then" he said hitting his arm with them. "before i" ben turned to take the wipes. "i gotta" james said just covering his mouth.

"you want me to do it ben?" janet asked as she watched him close his eyes, as james ran out the room now gipping More frequently.

"no i can manage" his said his body tensed a little as he gipped again.

"you sure?"

"yes" he said just breathing in. ben was now gipping a little more trying to wipe the mess off.

"its not coming off" he said just looking down at the nappy, he still trying to hold down the remainders of his lunch, as he took a another wipe and this time, as he gipped a last time it made him sick in his mouth, he just kept it closed managing to get the stuff off the baby's bottom, and placed the new nappy underneath.

"you want me to finish off ben" janet asked. Ben knew he couldn't hold it any longer and nodded, as she came by letting him rush to the door, he opened it and went to go out, James was just coming back in knocking ben to the floor, the nurse had been watching and as ben bumped into james she grabbed a cardboard bowl and handed it to ben as he threw up into it.

"that's your fault that" ben said looking up at his mate as he helped him up.

"what?"

"gipping, if i hadn't heard you i'd of done all right"

"I'm sorry but that was just"

"hang on, you have two kids your self surely you knew that was coming" ben said as he just straightened his shirt up.

"you two ok now" asked the nurse.

"yes thanks" ben said james just nodded.

"i didn't do there first Nappy's are las did them didn't she" ben just smiled and shook his head.

"not one like that"

"well, your mothers got the next one, if i have to do one so does she, i don't care about cleaning the rest of the Nappy's as long as she has to change a tar one" ben said janet just laughed at the two.

"i have seen dead people, and not one has made me want to be sick like that" ben said as he looked at james as they both smiled.

"you two are a pair" janet said, they did a switch so gail and her dad went up, as Janet stayed talking with ben until his phone went.

"hello"

"hi were outside"

"aren't you coming in"

"would do but car park is full" tom said.

"ah ok ill come down now" he put the phone down.

"i will be back in a minuet, just go collect Harry and Hailey"

"yes sure" he walked down and brought them up.

"hello you two"

"hiya janet" they said sitting down and gail and mark came back, she just smiled at ben.

"what?" he asked as she grinned at him.

"i heard you lost bits of your lunch, as well as James" ben just looked at her.

"aw it was bad" he said "but in all fairness, if i didn't have some one stood behind me gipping, i would of done a lot better" janet just laughed slightly, hailey and harry just looked at them not knowing what was going on.

"why what's?"

"you don't want to know, but you will find out, when you have kids of your own" ben said gail just looked at them as bens phone went off and he answered it.

"i will tell you later" harry and hailey just smiled and nodded. After a while gail's parents left just leaving the four of them.

"good news" the nurse said as she walked in.

"Dylan should be able to come in here with you, by either tomorrow night or morning" gail just smiled as ben grabbed her hand, night came ben took them home and got gail her hospital bag and went back the next day at tea time.

"Hello Mr Jones" the nurse said as he followed her into the room gail was just sat down.

"hello Gail how you feeling?" the nurse said.

"I'm just sore"

"yes you will be for a while" gail just nodded as ben walked in.

"hey" he smiled as he sat down.

"well Dylan is ok to spend the night tonight in here, you both will still be in another 2 days" gail just nodded as she got out of the bed, as Ben helped and they both walked up to the unit and took dylan out. They walked back down to the room. Gail was carrying him in her arms as they got in he was due a feed as they brought the cup in.

"ill make sure i keep my drink away from you" ben smiled as he watched gail feed him, she was happy that Dylan was with her. As the days passed it was home time, Gail asked ben to bring the car seat over, as he arrived he had three tops on as gail noticed.

"why have you got three tops on?"

"well i got my Jumper, Shirt and plan white t-shirt like normal"

"you get too warm, to put your jumper on"

"i was cold this morning that's all" she walked and felt hid head.

"here take it off you feel really hot" Ben just looked at her with a smile.

"i mean hot as in your boiling" she said looking at him taking his jumper off.

"gail I'm cold"

"ben your really warm" he just sat down.

"can you get him ready whilst i get changed?"

"yes sure" gail walked over and could smell something.

"and his Nappy's full"

"oh great"

"don't worry no more tar Nappy's, he's out of that now"

"its changing" she just nodded as she watched him change him, he did a lot better this time as he just let him lay without his nappy.

"i would cover him quick before he pee's"

"you wouldn't do that would you" he said as he lent over him, ben then felt slight patter on his shirt witch became wet and was warm.

"wanna bet" gail said she couldn't help but smile as ben just looked at her.

"my Favorite shirt" ben said just undoing it.

"place it in the bag, i will place it in the washer when i get home, just get him changed the quicker were out and start relaxing at home, getting him settled the better" ben smiled and nodded as gail went to get changed, she came out ben was in his plain white shirt, and just putting Dylan in the car seat and covered him up.

"you ready to go home little man" he said "yes are you?" gail aske walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"well I'm gonna get my jumper on and were both ready" gail felt his head and just nodded.

"I'm done got everything" she said as ben just put his jumper on and they set of home, when they got in Dylan was asleep so the just kept him in the car seat.

* * *

As two weeks passed, ben was now back at work, they had got portrait's done of Hailey, Harry and dylan and ben got one done, for his desk of Dylan Laid down and Harry and Hailey laid looking at him at each side as ben placed it on his desk with the ones of Hailey and harry with him, and a single one of dylan.

"hows gail and the baby?" Barnaby asked walking in.

"doing fine"

"good good and you?"

"tired, but i will live" Barnaby nodded at him. that night gail had come to pick ben up and stopped of by the office.

"hey" ben said as he saw her walking in and helped with the car seat.

"Gail" tom said as he gave her a hug.

"hiya sir" she said as ben just placed dylan onto his desk, as he just looked round trying to take in his surroundings as one of Gail's friends came in.

"Gail" she gave her a hug and noticed ben with Dylan.

"you brought little D" ben smiled at this as he heard her "tell her pal say my names Dylan, call me little D and I'm gonna have to hit ya" ben said moving his arms.

"you might get away with DJ but doubt it" as ben moved his arms, Dylan laughed as ben just moved them slightly again to connect to his face.

"ill get you done" ben said just making him laugh, he did this for a good couple of seconds as gail just walked, by and took him out to take his coat off and handed him to ben.

"Gail would you like a drink" Barnaby asked.

"please sir" Ben just sat with Dylan in his arms.

"come on give us a smile squidge, come on" ben just stroked him under his chin for a little smile gail just stood by ben as she watched.

"here gail" barnaby said passing her the cup.

"would you like a hold of him sir" Gail asked ben turned as tom put his drink down.

"yes please" ben handed him over and then stepped next to gail, and put his arm around her, as they watched him give tom a smile before giving a yawn and closing his eyes.

"he's been a grumpy little bugger all morning, come here and he's happy as Larry" gail said.

"pain" ben said just takin a drink of his drink as gail nodded.

"been very clingy, haven't been able to get the washing done, he wouldn't go down"

"did you put him on his mat?"

"that's in the nursery, i couldn't take it down stairs joey under my feet, him in my arms" ben just nodded.

"what i will do is place a few toys down for him, down stairs tonight"

"i think he wanted his daddy" gail said just hugging him.

"what?"

"he's been ok, cause you've been laid with him and your back at work" ben just smiled.

"he will want his mummy sooner enough" Ben just winked and they saw the chief inspector, as he walked in he hadn't heard about Gail giving birth, cause the day she did when he got back to the station, he had to go he was going on holiday with his family, for two week and had just come in to check on everything.

"oh hello Gail, You look well" he then noticed the baby in tom's arms.

"wow who's this little cutie" he said as he took a peak.

"this is Dylan"

"wow well done you two, he's beautiful, all healthy i hope."

"yes he's perfect" gail said as she smiled.

"when did he arrive then?"

"the day you took me home."

"really" he seemed shocked.

"i thought you knew?"

"no"

"oh yeh, i forgot to tell you he was on holiday" ben smiled as gail just looked at him and nodded.

"he's warm" tom said looking at her.

"like his farther and sister he gets well warm too quickly she said just removing his socks, then his pants he started to cool down and after a while woke him self up by sneezing, it startled him ever so slightly as he cried.

"its ok baby" gail said as tom handed him back over and she bounced him as ben gathered his stuff to go home, she placed him into his seat and ben carried him out as they drove home.

* * *

**I know i say this in nearly every chapter but please review i would like the feed back. **

**hope you enjoy this chapter and hope this is ok for you.**


End file.
